Max Bites
by Lauralaulau
Summary: Max went looking for her father, after meeting Tool and having a father for the first time in her life it improved. Plus meeting a handsome tall man was a bonus pity, that once he found out whose daughter she was he backed off. Dealing with an ex, reclaiming her stuff and dog, getting her Papa together with his love Barney and getting a job she will never get the man she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Max sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she entered the small diner, it was early morning and the diner was full of people in suits about to start their day and shift works finishing theirs. The diner as she walked in further and sat down at the counter with bar stools had the unmistakable smell of coffee and bacon grease. A smiling woman approached her behind the counter and placed a laminated menu in front of her, Max glanced down and noticed that the diner was 24 hours and offered all types of meals at all time. She quickly ordered a coffee and vegetarian omelette. A large man was working out back, his music playing loudly and he would call out greetings to his regular customers or when speaking with the only waitress who wore old fashions dark navy uniforms with white shoes and their hairs piled up high on their heads.

"STACEY!" The man yelled

"JACK" the woman yelled back

"ORDER UP" he called

"Jack I'm doing everything I can" she sighed as she walked behind the counter and up to the cut out window into the kitchens

"Lace didn't show so it's just you today"

"Great, did you call Lace, she alright?" Stacey asked as she rushed around putting down plates of food, filling up coffee cups and taking orders

"Cant get a hold of her" Jack answered angrily slamming pots and pans in the kitchen

"Sent Melanie over to her place and its been cleaned out, she's left town I reckon"

"Well shit" Stacey sighed

Jack looked at her with a frown at her language and noticed Max nursing her coffee cup

"You're the girl who was at the bar last night showing round that old photo" he stated

Max smiled tightly

"I know who those two men are" Jack added walking out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a tea towel hanging out of his pocket before offering it to Max

"Jack Hottem"

"Max"

"Why you trying to find them"

"Old family friends" she added

"You ever worked as a waitress before?" he asked

"All my life, mama owned a bakery and cafe"

Jack smiled

"You work the morning rush with Stacey, just for tips mind and ill tell you where you can find the men"

Max looked into Jacks red rimmed eyes

"Tips and 3 bucks an hour"

"Fine, spare uniform out back, don't suppose you got other shoes?" he asked looking at her feet where her jeans were tucked into her doc martins.

"Nope" she answered but she started pulling up her long blonde and light brown messy curls into a bun and walked out back.

The morning started to fly by with Max and Stacey working the front of the diner, Max fell back into old habits, having worked in her mothers café since before she could reach the counters properly. She found that Stacey was nice, had an evil cackle of a laugh and Jack enjoyed turning up the music when he liked a song. The early morning customers left and the families with children came in, the soon left and the last breakfast push include the students and brunch customers who clearly did not enjoy early mornings.

Max heard the door bell chime but was asking Stacey a question as she piled several plates on one arm and a tray with coffees and drinks on the other.

"JACK!" A male voice yelled out angrily behind her, the man walked into the kitchen and another man stood at the side of the counter after after the first in. The other man was very tall, with tan skin and dirty blonde hair brushed off his face, he looked like a man who had lived a hard life most of which was self-inflicted, his jeans clinged to his long limbs and an old long sleeve off white t-shirt was pushed up to his elbows and he watched the door to the kitchen with interest but Max knew the man was more than aware of everything going on in the diner. Max finished talking with Stacey as another man entered, he looked to the tall blonde standing guard who jerked his head roughly towards the kitchen door. The other man's dark coloured muscles almost escaping his black t-shirt

"Christmas" he called

She looked to Stacey who just rolled her eyes, Max had moved around the counter and as she stepped out in front of the kitchen door she noticed the blonde in front of her looking at her boots with an amused smile.

The kitchen door slammed open and the man came charging out, the kitchen door hit Max's back sending her flying forwards, plates hit the floor, sauces spilled down her uniform, coffees spilled, she gasped as hot liquids soaked through her clothing onto her skin, glasses broke. She hit a solid chest before she rearing back, slipping on the large mess, she felt herself falling backwards and as her legs flew out from underneath her she closed her eyes knowing it would hurt a lot when she landed on the cold floor and shattered glass.

Firm arms circled her waist and pulled her upright, the hands held her tight and picked her up as if she weighed nothing, putting her down where the floor was not covered in broken plates. She opened her eyes and looking up found hazel eyes looking at her. She stepped back looking down at her feet again and looking back up at the tall man

"Thank you"

"Hang on" he answered her, voice gravely and rough

He turned his upper body away from her, he grabbed the man who had knocked her over by the shoulder and roughly pulled him over

"Apologise" he stated in a dark voice glaring at the shorter man

"Oh, I'm okay" stammered Max hurried

"Apoligise Christmas, you almost knocked this pretty woman clean off her feet"

The smaller man looking at the blonde for a moment before turning to face Max

"I'm sorry I knocked you over and made this mess Miss" he answered tonelessly

"Its okay" she answered turning to look at Jack who came out shaking his head at the one she gathered they called 'Christmas' and handed Max a mop, broom and a bucket with a dust pan and broom in it.

The bucket was taken out of her hand by the tall blonde and handed to Christmas

"Oh come on" he yelled looking at the blonde

"I don't care if you think she is pretty" he added angrily

She looked down and started sweeping the food and broken pieces into a pile while Stacey started buzzing around taking Max tables, Jack had headed back into the kitchen to re cook the meals that had been destroyed.

Max had made a tall pile and picking up the dust pan started to bend down, planning to kneel on the ground and scope it all into the bucket before mopping the liquid and mess up. Firm hands gripped her hips gently and pulled her upright again, she spun around looking at the tall man who seemed have no sense of personal space

He took the dust pan and handed it to 'Christmas, handed the bucket to the other man and he picked up the mop. Water was fetched and while she stood there in shock the men quickly and silently cleaned up the mess.

"Thank you" she blushed smiling kindly at the men as they finished up, she rushed around giving meals out and taking orders.

"Whats taking so long" called out another voice from the door, Max was too busy to pay the new comer any notice, the three men followed him out and Max lent against the table with a sigh as her shift was over.

Jack smiled at her and looking out the door before speaking

"The dark haired mans in your photo name is Barney"

"Barney what?" She pushed disappointed Jack did not name the fairer blonde man

"Ross" Jack answered before he pointed out the window

"That's him with your new friends" he added

Max spun around and watched the group of men except the tall one walk across the diners windows, the new comer looked almost identical though older to the man in her photo. The blonde walked off in the opposite direction, She ran out the diner door and after the men

"HEY" she called out, the group of men all stopped and turned around

She came to a stop in front of them, realising that she still had coffee and sauces spilled down her dress and splashed over her boots and her blonde curls were spilling out of her messy up do bun.

"You must be the pretty woman Christmas knocked over" Barney asked noticing her clothing

"Yeah" she held out her hand to him

"Barney" he answered

"I know, Jack told me. Hmm, wait" she dug into her apron pocket and pulled out an old worn and slightly faded Polaroid photo handing it to him

"That's you right" she asked breathlessly

Barney looked down at the photo in his hand, he knew when this photo had been taken and it had been over thirty years. Tool and himself had gone off during a time of little work on their bikes around the country, they had stopped into this little town in the middle of no where and of little importance. They had a big night the day before were Barney after leaving with a pretty young thing ran back in to get the room key saw Tool in the dark alley with another man. Tool had seen Barney a moment later and pushed the man away before walking up to Barney pulling his jeans up "Got a problem?" "Nope" Barney answered walking away

They entered the diner and Tool had instantly taken to the young woman working inside, Barney was never sure if it was to conceive him about his sexuality, Barney had never asked so was never told since Tool never mentioned it again. They had stayed for several weeks, before the woman left a note telling Tool she was engaged to be married and her family who owned the diner had sent her up to New York to visit an aging relative.

They had waited for a week before they had left this town, the photo showed Barney laughing and Tool with his arm over his shoulder but looking at the pretty woman wrapped in his other arm. The woman had dark brown eyes that matched her olive skin and dark brown hair, Francesca Rutelli he sighed.

"Yes" Barney answered looking at the woman in front of him and noticing how much she resembled Francesca but with fairer colouring, Blonde, and pale skin with a few freckles over her nose. But the same deep milk chocolate eyes like Francesca's. Things had never been the same since, Barney had spent nights watching to make sure Tool didn't drink himself to death, Tool got reckless and Barney spent more times watching Tool's back and trying to stop the bleeding from the many jobs and bar fights he got himself into. Barney couldn't tell if it was because of Francesca or from the night before, Tool started going through women like it was going out of style but they never lasted longer than a week or two. Occasional Tool would go AWOL for days on end and return looking less happy than when he left. Barney followed him one night and saw Tool enter a gay bar in the state over, a few hours later Tool left with a man following him happily, Tool wrapped an arm around the man and kissed him passionately before climbing onto this bike waiting for his companion to climb on and the roared off to a nearby hotel. Barney never followed him again but the next day when Tool returned the look Tool gave him let him know his excursion had been noticed by Tool.

"You know where I can find Graeme Tool?" she asked awkwardly

"Why you wanna find him" Barney asked as his stomach dropped

"Look I gotta go and get my tips, clean myself up and use this money to actually pay for my room before they kick me out. These are both copies so give it to him and tell him that if he wants to meet his daughter my number is on the back, this too" She sighed tiredly and turned to leave after giving him a letter with Tools name written neatly on it

"What's your name kid?"

"Max" she yelled over her shoulder

"Max what?"

She turned around looking at the older man

"Max Rutelli Tool" she answered and walked off entering the diner

Christmas laughed loudly

"Out of all the girls Gunnar tries to pick up he find Tools long-lost daughter"


	2. Chapter 2

Barney had waiting until the other men had all left Tools place that night, he sat in Tool chair while the man himself worked on a new tattoo on Barney's body.

"Whats on your mind brother?" Tool asked "You got something important on your mind so just spit it out"

"You remember Francesca Rutelli"

"How could I forget her" Tool asked in a tired voice

"Wondered what happened to her, I can't even remember that town's name" Barney added

"She was the only noteworthy thing in that town" Tool added

"I wondered about her often, only woman I ever loved" he sighed, Barney looked at him thinking maybe Tool would finally start a conversation around his regular trips out-of-state to visit different gay bars.

"It wouldn't of worked but I reckon if I had had a pretty little woman waiting at home I might have ended up so fucked up"

"Saved your soul?" Barney asked

"Perhaps brother, why are we visiting the land of missed opportunities? God knows I've have more than I can handle"

"I met someone today who was asking about you" Barney started sitting up

and handing Tool the photo

"Jesus brother, where did you get this?"

"From a young woman"

"Cesca would be getting on now" Tool thought

"Yes, young woman who looked almost like Francesca twin but with fair pale skin and blonde hair named Max gave me this too" He handed the letter over

"Claims to be Francesca's daughter" he added

"Daughter" Tool muttered

"Calls herself Max Rutelli Tool" Barney added before getting up, pulling on his t-shirt and after a gently touch on the shoulder left Tool alone with the photo and letter.

Tool stared at the letter, recognising the neat writing on it before glancing at the photo and opening the letter

'_Dearest Graeme,_

_If you are reading this I am no longer in this life and am no longer suffering or in pain from the cancer that has wrecked my body._

_I have had a good life Graeme, I have been loved and have spent my time with those who are important to me._

_I can't tell you I have not thought of you during the years but I have had a constant reminder of those days years ago when life seemed so much brighter and kinder. I hope you finally found the strength to accept yourself, you are a great man Graeme so I hope you have been happy all these years._

_I did not have an ill relative in New York, we both knew that but I regret little in my life besides this. I let my family make decisions for me and I have regret not keeping my child, not going to New York to have her but from never telling you that you do in fact have that daughter you use to talk of spoiling silly about. I know you thought you would never have a family so I am sorry I kept her from you._

_I named her Maxine Edwina Rutelli Tool, I hope you appreciate that I named her after your mother who you spoke so highly of I wanted her to be connected some how to you even if it was in name only._

_She has been the perfect child and daughter Graeme, thought at time I have struggled as she reminds me of you so, she has my Italian fire in her but your calm reasoning. She took to Dom as more like a father than an Uncle and if she had not loved to be with me in the bakery I think she would have spent all her time playing with cars and bikes with Dom._

_I always told her she had a great father, who left because I had been forced to leave. I told her who are you and I never hid from her what you do, I know you are a rough man Graeme but you would be so proud of our daughter. I told her that like myself you have loved many different people in your years, some male some female but you are her father regardless. She is a very open-minded person unlike those we knew in our youth._

_I admit when I married Max and her step father have always had a difficult relationship, he is a good man but I believe he resented Max as she was a reminder to him of the man I loved before him. He was a quiet man, a mind for business and figures but I wish he and Max had gotten along better but I believe that he will take good care of her when my illness claims me._

_I wrote this letter to you knowing that Max would never search for you while I was living, but as this disease destroys me I know that she will try to find you._

_Be kind Graeme_

_She is not asking for money or to guilt you into anything, if you have found love and family she is only wanting to be part of it in some capacity. Get to know her, she is the best of me and you, love her Graeme as I do._

_If you must send her away be kind, she has wanted a father since the day she was born, Dom and her step father never were quite enough. I tried but not even the endless love and care Dom gave his niece was enough, she married and while I have never been told I can see the bruises he has left on her._

_If you do not have family I hope at your age you know how important family is, she wont ask a lot of you just your time and company, family keep you connected and makes life enjoyable, Max can be that little beacon of light. Family is the food for the soul, just like Mama use to say._

_Sending all my love Graeme, I wish we could have spoken in person_

_Cesca'_


	3. Chapter 3

Max was sure that her mother was laughing at her, playing games with her from the other side she had a string of bad luck all week-long. And the same tall blonde man kept appearing right at her most awkward moments, the man who had cleaned up that mess in the diner and made his friend apologise to her.

She had stood on her tip toes trying to reach down a large tin of olive oil to add to her trolley, Jack had sent her to pick up a few things that had not arrived with his order. She worked a few more shifts at the diner finding the work easy but at 5 foot 7 she didn't think she was overly short. She needed six cans of the stuff and could not reach it. She pulled on the metal shelving and climbed up two shelves to try to reach, she could just get her fingers on it when she felt someone behind her come up and reaching over her hand-picked up the oil and put it in her trolley. The same large hands appeared at her hips and she was pulled down from her shelf.

"gunna hurt yourself doing that" The tall man stated looking down at her

"Well I need 6 cans of that for the diner and not all of us are blessed with height like yours" she answered hotly

He chuckled deeply and turned his back on her reaching up and pulling down the extra five she needed. He put them in her trolley and with one lopsided smirk walked off.

She had been in the laundromat and finally finishing her things, all dry and folded in her washing bag, she was paying at the cashier and turned her back for one moment when the small delicates bag she had all her bras and underwear in was snatched by a teenage boy who ran out of the store. She looked at the cashier briefly before following him out, she chased him half way down the street not noticing the tall blonde walking the opposite way who reached out and grabbed the youth by the shoulder and held him against the wall with a bang

"Give it back" he snarled at the youth, the youth dropped the half-open bag

The youth looked at Max with fear in his eyes and she placed a hand on the blondes bicep, he let go of the youth who ran off madly and she looked down to see all her items spread out on the side-walk. She picked up the bag she had washed them in and started to push everything back inside as colour flooded her cheeks. She stood back up to see the tall man holding out her favourite and prettiest bra with its matching panties. Apple green lace material stood out against his hand,

"Nice" he smiled

she blushed again and grabbed the offered items adding them to the others inside the bag

"Thank you" she said looking down at her feet but looked up to see his back walking back down the way he had come

Just when she thought she had broken her run of bad luck she was sitting on a bar having a drink with Stacey from the diner, she had a man approach her and after some one of sweet talk she had gently refused his offer to go home with him. He had angrily stormed off across the bar and after finishing her drink she decided to head home. She said goodbye and she had rounded the corner towards her car which was parked at the end of the long street, she felt someone came behind her, she turned around and looked at the man from the bar with an uneasy look. He stepped forward and tried to give her a kiss, she side stepped him, he went to grab her hip when she had someone block the street light as he stepped over to her

"Okay babe? Found my phone left in on the bar" a deep voice asked as he stepped closer she recognised him from the diner, supermarket and laundromat. The other man let her go as if burned and she walked over quickly to the larger man

"Sorry man, didn't realise" he stuttered as he walked away

A large hand wrapped itself around her and led her down the street, as the other man returned towards the bar she was stopped under the street light and hazel eyes looked down at closely

"Did he hurt you?"

"No" she answered

"Car?" he asked

"Up there" she pointed she started to turn around but her large fairy god mother to look but the hand shifted to around her shoulder

"Still watching" he added

"Oh" she answered awkwardly shifting closer to him slightly

"Its okay, I wont hurt ya" he muttered

"No, no I wasn't think that" she looked up at him

"Really?" he asked looking down at her

"Course not" she answered wrapped her own arm out to reach around his hips and kept in on his belt as they continued

"What a creeper" she muttered about the man still watching them

"Known for it" he answered

"Were you in the bar?" she asked

"Yeah"

She looked up at him and shook her head

"You should of come over and have a drink with me, I owe you at least one"

Gunnar remained silent as they approached her car, he stood back as she walked to her car opened the door, she turned back to him with s shy smile

"We could have that drink now?" she asked quietly with a faint blush on her cheeks

"Now?" he asked looking down at her, she stepped closer after climbing back out of the car to him and looked up at him

"I'm not far from here, staying at a motel we can get a few beers outta the mini bar" as she placed a hand on his arm, Gunnar looked down at her and a small smile started to spread across his face

"What would a nice girl like you want with a man like me?"

"With a nice man like you? I'm sure I could come up with something" she blushed closing her eyes as he bent down and his breath brushed against her ear before he stepped back pulling out his phone that had started to ring.

"Hmm" he grunted and after a short time put his phone back into his pocket

"You have to go right?"

"Yeah" he grunted looking down at her again and brushing a browny blonde curl from her face

She stepped up to him, stretched onto her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek

"Maybe next time" she smiled turning away and climbing into her car, with a turn of the key she was off down the road.

Shortly afterwards Gunnar walked into the warehouse and after being asked what took him so long he just grunted unimpressed

"Not like you had a hot date or nothing" Christmas laughed walking over to Tool to be briefed on a new job


	4. Chapter 4

"You sure?"

"Family is the food of the soul" Tool answered as Barney called the number on the back of the photo the next day

"Max? Barney Ross, listen he is outta town for another few days but I will pass it along. I spoke with Jack this morning told me you said you worked as a piercing artist years back'

Barney hummed a few times in understanding

"I have a friend who runs a tattoo shop and his holes guy quit and he is a little short-handed, need some cash?"

Tool had climbed up a ladder and removed the old sign that hung up out the front of his shop, home and old warehouse.

"Great, ill text you the address come as soon as you can. See you soon"

Barney hung up and looked at Tool before the sound of motorbikes and watched as the rest of his group of misfits rode inside.

After the standard meet and greet the boys scattered to do their different things, Gunnar started working on his new toy, an old beat up pick up that once completed he would sell, a few wandered into the kitchen in the hunt of food, beers appeared, card games started and the tv was turned out when Max appeared at the door of the old warehouse.

"Max" Barney greeted walking over to her, Max smiled and kissed Barney on both cheeks saying hello. She was dressed in a pair of basic dark wash blue jeans, a black tank top and a deep purple cropped cardigan. Her old scratched black doc martins peaked out from underneath her jeans and her hair was down, pulled to one side in a rough ponytail.

"These are the boys, you met Christmas"

"Yes" She smiled quietly before looking at Gunnar and giving him a larger smile

"Hello again" She laughed

Barney looked at her confused

"I don't even know your name, though your proving to be quite helpful"

"Him?" Barney asked

"Helped me out a few times, appears like a white knight outta no where helps me and disappears" she explained

"Max" She held out her hand to him expectantly

Gunnar looked down at his boots trying to ignore the looks of shock, disbelief and Barney's pointed look.

She stepped forward reaching out and touching his bicep like she had previously while the men looked on shocked, woman did not take to Gunnar well, they did not touch him and found him very intimidating but here was this pretty woman touching him and trying to catch his eye

She asked "Got a name handsome?"

"Gunnar" he grunted looking up at her

"Nice to meet you Gunnar" she smiled kissing him on both cheeks quickly and turning back to Barney who introduced her to the rest, all of which she kissed hello.

"Come through here" Barney continued showing her Tools tattoo shop on the opposite side of the mechanic shop side.

He walked her up the stairs that lead to Tools apartment and walked in, Max followed him and Barney held up a finger and walked out 'Ill be right back' he answered

Max looked out the window onto the street for a moment and turned when she heard boots on the floor, she looked into the face of the man she had wanted to met her entire life. Her eyes swelled up, a tear threatening to spill from one and she could see that her mother was right, she did look a bit like her father.

Tool was dressed in his usual essentic style but tears were sliding down his cheek freely, he held out his arms by his side and looked like he wanted to continue walking forward but stopped himself

"You look so much like your mother" he stated sadly

"She said I look like you"

"Your too beautiful to take after me sweetheart" Tool answered walking forward slowly

"I didn't know, I just didn't know baby girl, I'm so sorry" he cried openly

"I know" she answered softly keeping it together

"I dunno if I had known if I would have been a good father then but if you want me I would love to have my daughter in my life" he stated as he stopped in front of her reaching for her but not touching

She nodded once trying to not cry and she watched a smile break onto her fathers face

"Give me some sugar girl" Tool answered pulling her into a strong bear hug and Max felt tears fall onto her shoulder.

"Maxine, like my mama" he answered looking at her smiling

"I prefer Max"

"So did Mama" he answered leading her to the a chair and sitting down

"Im sorry about Cesca"

"She isn't in pain now but I miss her" Max sighed

"God you really are the best of both of us" Tool sighed looking at her, he pulled open a large photo album he had put on the table and pointed to a photo

"Your mama and me"

Max looked closer and while being in the same period of time she could tell it had been taken on a different day to the one that her mother had given her. She noticed the photos around it, they held pictures of Tool and Barney. She turned the page and saw more photos of Barney some without Tool but always showing Barney over the years.

"You kept it all these years?"

"This all I had to remember her by" he answered

Max smiled happily at his words

"Tell me about you baby girl" Tool answered "What do you do with yourself"

"Before Mama died I worked in the bakery, I liked the occasion cakes most, weddings and all that. I worked with Uncle Dom when he needed a hand too"

"A mechanic and a baker" Tool smiled "Myself and your mother combined"

"And a piercing artist" she added, "put myself through college doing that"

"You are so my daughter" he smiled "You going home soon? What of the shop?

"It hmm" she started and looked down as tears spilled from her eyes

"It got sold, mamas bills were so high and Roy, Roy" she stopped for a moment collecting herself

"Roy? Your step father"

"No Matthew remarried, she wasn't even gone six months"

"Roy?"

"My ex husband, I found him cheating and we got divorced but he had nothing and I lost all of it" she cried

"Oh baby girl" Tool cooed as he pulled her into a hug

"I just didn't want to be in there anymore, doesn't feel like home. Uncle Dom died a few months after Mama and I just packed a bag and left"

"You came looking for me"

She nodded sadly

"Well baby girl you found me and I will not let you go now I got you, stay here a while, you don't gotta stay for good but I can help find ya a little place of your own, see if any of the bakeries need some help and you can help me here when I need a piercing girl" he answered decidedly

"Okay" she nodded quietly

"Come on, we need to celebrate, it's not every day a man finds out he has a daughter" He pulled her down the stairs and to where the men were all gathered drinking a few beers

"Brothers" he stated grinning happily

"This is Max" The boys nodded already learning her name earlier

"My daughter" he added and watched as all the heads snapped up to look at her again

Gunnar looked at Max sadly before getting up and walking into the kitchen, he returned with a two beers he handed Max and Tool

Tool smiled and held up his bottle highly "too family"


	5. Chapter 5

Max called in every afternoon to visit her father, she would work with him helping out when someone wanted a piercing and would have a beer with the other guys before going back to her little hotel room.

After a month passed and Max had finished up at the diner when her father walked in, he sat down and she joined him happily for lunch

"The guys have a job in two days, they will be gone for a while"

"How long?"

"I don't know"

"Will they all be coming back?"

"I don't know"

"Okay" Max answered and when her father stared at her

"I'm not blind Papa, I know who you are and what you guys do"

Tool stared at her "You don't mind?" He asked

"Would I prefer if the guys had safer jobs, sure! Do I wish there were others that could do your job, of course! But I know that you are the best and generally you guys are the bad good guys"

"Bad good guys?" Tool smiled enjoying his daughters understanding

"Good guys who aren't shy to do bad things"

"We aren't good Maxi girl"

"Yes you are, in here" she tapped her heart "If the soul is good then the bad deeds or actions I do not care about"

"Hey!" She cried out when Tool picked a french fry off her plate

"Oh, are the guys coming round tonight?" She asked as a thought popped into her mind

"Sure"

"Would it be too much if I threw together something for dinner?"

"I think they would like that, its been a long time since any of us have had a home cooked meal"

"None of you have a nice little misses who can take care of you all?"

"None who cared enough to stick around or who could cook"

"You've all dated stupid woman"

"I can't argue with you darling"

Tool roared off down the street with his bike and Max climbed into the old pick up truck he had lent her since her old little Sedan was beyond repaired.

Max called into the store and drove into the warehouse shortly after with several large boxes packed with food, she saw Gunnar working on his truck and Tool with his tattoo needle buzzing away into the back of some new customer.

She climbed out of the truck and picked up one of the boxes walking it into the newly cleaned out and finally usable kitchen.

She turned back around and quickly moved as Gunnar came into view carrying the last three boxes stacked on top of each other, he filled up the door way and had to duck to get his head under the top and twist to his side to get his broad shoulders through.

He placed down the boxes and looking at Max with a cheeky sparkle in his eyes opened a box and peaked inside.

"HEY!" Max laughed placing her hand on his and moving it away

"No sneak peaking"

"Is it a secret?"

"no"

"So why can't I know?"

"Hungry handsome?"

"Always" he answered

"Pot roast" she answered him "baked potatos with sour cream and cheese, butter bean casserole, greens and corn bread" she added with a grin as she watched the tall mans lopsided smirk spread across his face in happiness.

"Need some help?"

"You cook?" She asked surprised

"I can follow orders" he stated looking at her with unblinking eyes

"Okay, women love a man who can cook, one condition but"

Gunnar stared at her expectantly and nodded sharply

"What is your name?"

"Gunnar" he answered looking at her puzzled

"No, your real name" she asked

He stared at her again

"Okay, Ill share first Maxine Edwina Rutelli-Tool"

"That's alotta name"

Max looked at him and waiting as she pulled out items from the boxes

"I wont tell promise" She smiled "Our secret, just curious"

Gunnar looked down at his boots for a moment thinking

"One condition" he answered in his usual gruff voice

"Anything" she answered instantly noticing Gunnar's smirk returning

He pointed to his cheek

"Kiss for a secret" he stated

Max laughed, her bright happy bubbles filling the kitchen. She stepped forward and reaching up high-placed a hand on the side of the Swedes neck and noticing she came up to just his collar bones

"Your going to have to help me here Handsome" she smiled pulling gently to get the blonde to bend down to her height.

Gunnar looked at her surprised but bent down as she asked, she balanced on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek without hesitation and kissed the other side as well.

Max stepped back needing to get a bit of space to clear her mind as she felt surrounded by his heat, strength and strong smell that was part motor oil, leather and what she guessed was his shaving cream.

She looked at Gunnar again waiting patiently and continued unpacking the boxes

"Henrik" he muttered

Max smiled at him kindly, nodding hoping he would continue

"Henrik Gunnar Jensen" he added, an accent appearing as he spoke

"Swedish right?"

Gunnar nodded

"Born there?"

Again Gunnar nodded

Max smiled and handed the large man a chopping board and placed onions, celery and carrots.

"Chop please" Gunnar picked up a large knife from the draw and started chopping the vegetables

"Is Sweden pretty?"

"Very"

"Do you miss it"

"Sometimes"

"You should go back and visit, do you have family"

"No and Yes" he answered

"OH!" She explained bouncing up and down with excitement

"If you give me a recipe I can cook you whatever Swedish dishes you like"

"For me?"

"Well I would like to try them but yeah"

Gunnar smirked as he finished up the chopping

"My mother made the best Inkokt lax, it's a boiled salmon" He stated without looking up

"She would make me it on my birthday and she would make Kåldolmar when she would have parties, cabbage rolls really" he muttered

"Ill try to make it, cant promise it will taste anything like Mothers"

Barney's voice called out from the warehouse

"GUNNAR"

"Get" she shooed him away with her hands

"Ill finish up, you're taking up too much space anyhow"


	6. Chapter 6

Gunnar and Tool had not mentioned Max's dinner to the others but soon they were sending looks towards the kitchen as the smell of home cooking escaped

"Is she cooking" Lee asked looking at the door

Tool smiled

"Yeah brother, she wanted to send you all off on your job with a good meal and happy stomachs"

He saw the look on everyone's face of surprise but mild affection for the newest member of their miss matched family.

"Smells good" Hale stated

"Thank you" Max called as she came out of the kitchen

"Well boys the food is out, plates and all that are there so get into it" She stated holding open the food

"I got pot roast" she added

"baked potatos with sour cream and cheese, butter bean casserole, greens and corn bread" she laughed at the moans of delight and smiles as the men rushed into the kitchen, push and shoves occurred, swearing and claims of hogging things before slowly the men all came out with plates piled high with food and many with corn bread or extra food hanging in their mouths.

Max walked in and smiled at her Papa who was serving himself grinning happily at his plate

"You need to eat proper too" she scorned softly

"Guess I should" he mused

"There isn't much left" he added looking at Max concerned

Max winked and opened the oven pulling out a plate with servings of her food on it, she walked out and looked at her new family all sitting on crates, stools, the floor and on top of steel chests. Tool sat down on the only arm-chair and Gunnar was angled diagonally across the small two-seater leather lounge, his long legs and large torso filled it easily.

She looked around and walked over to Gunnar nudging his leg with her own

"Move up"

Gunnar looked at her and she felt the others watching her

"Come on, I cook this massive meal and I don't even get the comfortable spot?"

Gunnar stood up and made to move away

"Geez, I don't bite Gunnar, we can share" She curled her feet under herself and balanced plate on the arm, she felt Gunnar lower himself into the lounge again, his large frame filling up the rest of the seat. He seemed a little unhappy until the first forkfuls of food reached his lips and he joined the others in eating in silence as Max watched smiling.

Gunnar reached out and grabbed the third piece of corn bread of Yin Yang's plate eating it happily grinning at his friend with a raise eyebrow

"Hey" Yin yelled grabbing a potato off Gunnar's plate in revenge

"No fighting over my food or I wont cook when you come back" Max scoffed at them

"Yes Max" Yin and Gunnar muttered

"Its so good" Toll Road answered

Max finished her plate and walked back into the kitchen and slowly one at a time the men entered placing their dish in the sink, Tool entered first and kissed his daughter on the cheek

"Thanks baby girl"

Barney came next and Max tilted her head to the side and tapped her cheek like Gunnar's had earlier

Barney chuckled and kissed her cheek before walking out. The others muttered thank you and Gunnar came over looking down at her calmly

"You already got a kiss" she stated walking past him smiling

Max enjoyed the friendly laughter and playing around as they drank a few beers and played card games and darts.

She noticed Gunnar was not drinking and she realised she had not seen the large man with a beer since she had been there. She might just ask her Papa later she decided when the men started to get ready to leave she walks over to Barney who had settled himself onto his bike, she kisses his cheek and whispers so only he can hear here "Be careful and come home"

Barney looked at the new girl, who was quickly becoming a very important part of their group, she kept them human, reminded them of normal people and never stopped caring for them in her own little way. He nodded feeling weird to have someone truly care if he returned and looked at Tool who was grinning at him in understanding.

She walked over to Christmas, Hale, Yin and Toll kissing each one and slowly they rolled away, she walked over to Gunnar who was pulling a leather jacket over his shoulders while sitting astride his chomper. She waited until he looked at her, he raised an eyebrow and a lazy smirk twisted his face slightly, Max rolled her eyes

"Fine I wont give you a good luck kiss" she smiled going to turn away before  
Max felt his hand at her neck, tilting her head up towards him. His touch was surprisingly gentle, as if he was scared to touch her and he scooped down placing a soft feather light kiss to her cheek before muttering quietly

"You can keep mine till I get back"

"Just be careful okay" she sighed turning and walking away, she heard his bike start and she knew he had rolled out of the warehouse.

"Does it get easier?" Max called out as her Papa "Watching them go?" She added as he walked over to her and slung his arm around her shoulder

"No" he sighed


	7. Chapter 7

Max found herself missing the other men as the next week slipped by, she spent more time with her father. He had sent her into a bakery in town that needed an assistant baker and she would work the mornings and come around just as Tool was getting up. She would help or just watch as he tattooed the customers, she would cook a simple meal and after a beer she would chat for a while, catching up on many lost years before leaving.

Tool had planned on encouraging her to find an apartment near by and after the group had been gone a week he asked her about it

"Sure" she smiled "But I don't have any stuff so itll be a while before I can" she answered honestly

"What happened to all your furniture when you came here? We can go get it from storage" he added

"I hmm don't have it in storage, I don't have any of my stuff. I don't know whats happened to it, Roy's got it all"

"All?"

"Well everything, I have one bag of clothes and that it. The divorce is done but he's still in the house, with my furniture, my bike is locked in the shed and he even has my damn dog!" she started sadly and worked up into an angrily rant, standing and waving her arms around

"He was meant to send me my things, I've been trying to get the house on the market to sell it but he wont sign the papers, he wont move out and he wont send me anything, he wont pay the god dam bills"

"Max, what does Roy do for work?"

"Doesn't" she sighed as she sat down and a tear escaped her eye

"Sweetheart?" Tool asked softly secretly praying that he had read the signs wrong "He ever hit you?" when Max's eyes snapped to his and she saw the pain, embarrassment and more tears fall. Tool wrapped his arms around Max and held her until the tears stopped falling

"Im sorry baby girl" he soothed as she wiped her eyes

"Me too, I put up with him for too long and I let it all happen but I just want my things, Mamas recipes, my photos, my stuff. I want my money since I paid for that house and he didn't. I want my dog, he was in the last litter Uncle Doms dog gave, he was a gift"

"We will get your stuff okay. I will drive down there myself if I have too but let's get onto the lawyers and the police first" he reasoned looking at Max as she nodded weakly.

When Max headed home Tool picked up his phone and made a call asking for all the info he could get on Max's husband, it should be hard to find out Roy's name since he had hers. He knew that while he wanted to ride down there and beat the living shit out of him that Max would prefer it being done as legally as possible. Tool left the warehouse going to his one of his favourite bars he often went too alone, he found that he could not take home many of the girls in the bar like he would have enjoyed a few months ago since many seemed under Max's age and that did slightly bother him.

He chatted with a pretty red-head a few years old that his daughter before leaving when she started talking about having a bad relationship with her father. He gave another silent pray hoping that Max's bad choice of husbands and his abusive ways was not somehow linked to his lack of presence in her life as a child, he hated the idea his daughter might have daddy issues and some man out there had used it to his advantage like he had himself used once or twice. His eyes followed a handsome man who was sitting at the back of the bar, his black hair fell into his eyes slightly and he had one full sleeve of tattoo down his right arm, Tool cursed himself for the millionth time that year, not bothering to count the billions of times over the last thirty plus years. Barney Ross was slowly killing him, he sighed and as he stumbled home his phone rang and he picked it up silently and after a few moments hung up smiling as he climbed into bed, the guys were all coming back and should be home late tomorrow afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

Max called her Papa around lunch time as she had left the bakery, she found an envelope with several hundreds of dollars in it that she knew he had slipped into her bag the night before. He chuckled and told her to buy some more clothes with it and since he had missed a few birthdays, Christmases, Easters and good school grades he did not want it returned.

Max sighed and hung up before walking into the department story and after an hour spent only some of the money her Papa had given her. She left with twos new pairs of jeans, one a dressy skinny pair and the other a basic boot cut, she got herself a new cropped black jacket, two sweaters and a few cheap scoop cut t-shirts. A few new bras, singlet's and some underwear she was a happy girl. She grabbed a pair of grey lace up fake converse style shoes and some black ballet slippers. She grabbed a long black and white stripped maxi dress, a red tunic, some leggings and a denim skirt that reached her knees and some denim shorts. A pair of black heels, she still had her some tops in her put everything away in her little motel room and changed into some of the new clothing, her boot cut jeans, her boots still on and the turquoise t-shirt with the cropped black jacket she went back out the door with her hair hanging low and sitting between her shoulders in her messy crazy curls went in every direction.

She climbed into her mothers old sedan and pulled into the garage, she climbed out and watched her father walk over kissed her hello before tilting his head to the space behind Max's car. She turned and noticed the line of different type but fine motorcycles, she looked at Tool a smile reaching her eyes and she walked over to the back bar area where she could hear deep voices talking.

She walked in and grinned as the men all beamed at her happily, she noticed they had not been there long, still dressed in their fatigues, they were dirty, they were unshaven and looked exhausted. She noticed blood on some of their clothing, on some of their limbs and she saw Tool med kit stilling open,

She rushed over to barney who was standing and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug, she continued over to all the men giving them a hug as they all starting chuckling and hugging her back. Barney smirked as Max wrapped her arms around Gunnar's neck pulling him down into a hug and his grunt of surprise. He placed his large hands in the middle of her back, almost covering most of the middle, he stepped back and Max gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gunnar smiled and when the others called out asking where their kiss was Max answered as she walked over to Tool

"He didn't want a good luck kiss so he gets a welcome back one"

Tool had returned to the med kit "Who's first? Who's bleeding on my couch?"

Max noticed the men looking at her out of the corner of their eyes and at each other

"Don't let me stop you from stripping" she smirked walking over to look into Tools med kit. Tool laughed and turned to Christmas

"Your bleeding on my chair man, you first" Christmas rolled his eyes and groaning painfully as he removed his layers.

Max picked up a few items from the kit, placed them on a near by work bench and turned to the men

"Barney" she stated pushing out a stool and looking at him sternly

Barney staggered over and pulled off his layers sitting down heavily, Max cleaned up the scratches, bandages and a few skin closure strips later he was done. He grabbed a beer and sat down watching Tool check over Yin and started Toll Road while Max bandaged a nasty looking gash on Hale's arm. Barney missed the look Max gave her father as she glanced at Barney and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

She finished up with Hale's quick and waved Gunnar over while rummaging in the kit, Gunnar looked at Barney and Barney looked at Tool didn't put up any objection. Gunnar walked over and sat down heavily on the stool, his long legs stretched out either side of Max, he had dried blood that had soaked through his t-shirt, he had removed his other layers in the plane. He had dried blood on his face that seemed to be covering a cut over his eyebrow and another on near his ear on his cheek. Max grabbed the shirt and gently as she could she Gunnar was sore helped him remove the clothing

"How come you strip Gunnar and not me" Caesar called out whistle crudely

"You weren't bleeding under it" she answered

"You wanna see my shirtless I can tell" he answered laughing

"How did you know?" She gasped and fanning herself before laughing and turning her focus back to Gunnar who was looking at her sternly

"What?" she asked as she cleaned the wound "your pretty too" she smirked tapping him on the shoulder briefly

Barney smirked and Tool laughed enjoying her easy banter with the men and at the fact blood and mess didn't seem to bother her.

"Thank you" Barney called out to her

"I gotta look after my boys" she answered back before turning herself back to Gunnar missing the happy smile on Tools face or the looks of surprise and affection of the others. She had fast become like a little sister to a few of them, more like a favourite niece or almost daughter to Barney.

She gently placed a hand either side of Gunnar's face and tilted it down so she could see and clean the cuts she saw. She reached around Gunnar to pick up the water bowl and a washer wondering while the guys were laughing, she leant back and realized that from Gunnar's height and with his head down he had a very clear view down her tshirt. Gunnar was looking at Max guiltily

"Close ya eyes" she snapped trying to be angry as the laughter continued

"Kill joy" Gunnar mumbled but closing his eyes none the less.

Max finished cleaning the cuts, a few more skin closure strips he was finished.

"All done, HEY!" She snapped when she felt a slap on her behind

"You do not get a cupcake now" she answered as she wandered to her car and reaching inside pulled out a large pastry box she had filled with some slightly damaged cupcakes from work she had made.

"Cupcake?" the men asked walking over and opening the box, each grabbed one, Gunnar smirked as she let him get one and she sat down biting into her own. She found she made pretty good cupcakes, cakes and pastries far better than bread but she wasn't bad at it in general, her mama had taught her well.

"Man!" Toll Road called out

"Dam girl" Caesar added "Did you make these? They are good!" he roared

"thanks" she answered "they are selling well at the bakery"

She had wondered over to her bag and she pulled out her cell phone she had heard buzzing, she looked at the unknown number and put it back inside

"Not talking to them today?" Tool asked

"Don't answer unknown numbers" she stated sitting down and pulling her legs under her Indian style.

The guys pulled out some beers, Gunnar sitting with a bottle of water and after another hour the men left seeking warm beds and some finally peaceful sleep.

"Nice clothes" Tool added as he walked her to her car

"thank you" she stated kissing him goodbye, Tool wandered inside and picked up his laptop he had closed earlier.

He opened the saved file and spent the night drinking as he continued to read Roy O'Brian criminal history, he had photos, police reports, school records and both his and Max medical records. He threw the empty bottle across the warehouse angrily as he realized the extent of Max spouse problems.


	9. Chapter 9

Max returned the next day, wandering in with another full pastry box of rejected pastries and cakes, the boys walked over reaching for the box but she moved and as she entered the kitchen "Not till after dinner"

Tool smiled and after trying to teach Max to play poker, he smiled at her

"Cooking tonight?"

"Nope" she smiled sliding down on the lounge she was sitting in and leaning back she stretched her arms above her head and rolled her neck as her back cracked slightly. She yawned and the men looked at her concerned

"Im tired alright" she sighed and Hale's walked behind her tipping the lounge up at the back sending her flying into floor, she landed with a laughing moan and she jumped up throwing the discarded cushions at his head. He sent them back and she got closer to repeated hit him with the cushion in her hand, Tool was laughing but stood when Hale's grabbed her wrist (gently mind you) and reached for the cushion, Max reeled back flinching and closing her eyes. She stumbled backwards falling to the floor, pulled her knees up under her chin and turn away in a clearly defensive pose, after a moment and a few deep breaths she gasps as she opened her eyes to see the look of shock on the men's faces

"I wouldn't ever hit ya Max" Hale's stated clearly hurt as he stepped away from her

"No, No" she stuttered standing and walking towards him

"None of us would" Toll stated looking at her with similar betrayal in his eyes

"I know, it's not that" she tried as tears came to her eyes

She reached for Hale's shoulder but he turned to walk away from her and out the door, he got to the threshold before she closed her eyes yelling out as tears slide down her face

"WWWWAAAAIIIIITTT!"

All the men turned and Tool started to walk over but she stopped him with a look, she sat down on a bar stool and wiped her eyes

"Im sorry, I didn't mean it. I know none of you would hurt me but when you grabbed my wrist like he did I..

I" tears started to fall again and Hale started to walk back looking at her in concern

"That was a reflex" Yin added looking at her

"Yes, no matter who it is if you grab me quickly I panic I'm trying to fix it" she muttered sadly

"Who hurt you Max?" Barney asked upset as he realized she had been mistreated In the past

The men now seemed angry as they realised it too

"Who?" Snarled Gunnar walking over to Max and swatting down to look in her eyes

"Roy" she answered looking at her shoes "my ex husband"

"Go get some pizza boys" Tool answered watching as Christmas, Gunnar, Yin, Hales and Toll piled into two pick ups drive away, Max shook her head sadly looking at both Barney and her Papa

"I really didn't mean to do it and hurt everyone's feelings"

"They understand darling" Tool answered placing a hand on her shoulder

"Im going to go home to bed" she answered walking out towards her car

Barney watched her go and turned to Tool

"How bad is it?" he asked, Tool pointed to a large printed out pile of files and after a few moments flicking through them Barney swore under his breath

"You with me brother?" Tool asked seriously

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Don't you"

"in the morning?"


	10. Chapter 10

Max wandered into the warehouse straight after finishing her shift at the bakery and after walking she was a little annoyed after her car had not started that morning. She hadn't sleep much that night and paired with her early morning she was already past exhausted.

She called out after a moment "Papa?"

"Not here" Gunnar answered as he climbed out from the truck he was working on still

"Where is he?"

"Dunno, him and Barney left early this morning in the pick up, said they might be a day or two on the note"

"Oh" she sighed

"alright?" Gunnar asked

"My car wont start again"

"Where is it?"

"At the motel" she answered as she wandered over to her father's desk and turning over some paper found Roy's criminal record and some photos of herself from a police file.

"Oh no, ohhh no" she swore causing Gunnar to walk over and look over her shoulder

"Cupcake, is that you?" he pointed to a photo of a bruise face, his voice emotionless

"Gunnar" she started

"That him?" he pointed his voice rising slightly

"Gunnar I think that Papa and Barney are going to go see Roy"

"Coulda ask me"

"You would of gone too?"

"We all would" he stated again

"I need a car, the truck finished?"

"No" he stated he watched as tears came to her eyes for the second time in as many days

"Cupcake?" he asked softly

"Im sorry" she answered wiping her eyes

"I told Papa about him and that he wouldn't hand over my things, my bike or my dog and is squatting in my house refusing to leave and stopping the sales I am trying to secure. He wont let me be or leave me alone, he calls and calls me names I just, god I just want him to leave me alone" she cried softly

Gunnar stepped over and wrapped her into his arms, he held her and felt tears soak into his t-shirt, she came to just above his heart and he held her tightly

"I need to go down there" she muttered into his chest

"Come on" He stated walking over to the other side of the warehouse and over towards his chopper

"Gunnar?"

"got no car to give you, a ride is all I can offer " he stated

"Youll take me there?"

Gunnar nodded

"Okay, thank you" she answered

Gunnar turned and wandered out the back returning with a box, he pulled out a woman leather jacket and a helmet which he handed to Max, she raised an eyebrow

"They were Lee's girls before she left town" as Max pulled on the jacket and tucked her skinny jeans into her boots, she did a quick braid down her back and picked up the helmet. She was happy she wore her jeans and the long sleeve red sweater with a simple black tank underneath it.

Gunnar sat on his chopper with his jacket on and helmet undone, he jerked his head to tell Max she should climb on. She placed a hand on Gunnar's shoulder and swung her leg over the chopper, she slide forward as she placed her feet securely and wrapped her arms around Gunnar noticing how hard his torso was, she placed on arm around his firm stomach and the other sat lower above his jeans belt. Gunnar kicked the chopper to life, Max's grip tightened and shifted closer as he pulled out of the warehouse.

Gunnar followed Max's instructions and after several hours of riding he pulled off the highway and after a few side street she asked him to stop in front of a small house that needed a the lawns moved and had an over flowing pile of rubbish on the drive way that had Tools pick up truck blocking access to the yard.

Gunnar climbed off and held a hand out for Max, Max climbed off with his help as she climbed the familiar stairs she could hear Roy yelling from the porch.

Gunnar stepped in front of her and entered looking for the source of the swearing he stopped at the lounge room and Max looked around Gunnar to see Roy sitting freely, not restrained on the lounge with Tool staring at him while Barney was piling boxes on the other side.

"Papa" she sighed "barney" she added looking at the men with s relived sigh

"Baby girl" Tool answered not taking his eyes off Roy

"You fucking bitch" Roy yelled standing up "You fucking bikers now? They will get tired of your ass and you'll end up back here begging me to take ya back"

"Roy" Tool stated coldly

"I'm her father and while I wasnt around in the beginning I am now and I will not have some fucking cunt like you make my daughter's life hell. If I had known earlier we would have had a long talk before now, so we will take Max's stuff and you wont here from us again. Unless you bother Max then we will be back"

Roy glared at Max but Gunnar stepped in front of her

"Gunnar" Barney warned

"Grab a box and let's go" Barney picked up a few, Gunnar a few more as did Tool who jerked his head at Roy

"Be a gentleman and pick up a dam box boy"

He did and after Max picked up another she followed the boys to the pick up truck, she looked down the side of the house were she could hear a dogs barking.

She rushed around the side of the truck in her hurry to get to her dog and past Roy, Roy had noticed that Gunnar had turned back towards the house to retrieve more, Barney was following him and Tool had turned to look at the two other men as he stood at the other side of the truck. Roy reached out as Max past and grabbed her by her hair pulling her backwards painful, she let out a cry which was silenced when he back-handed her across the face forcefully

"You fucking biker whore" he yelled as he kicked her and pulled her up again by her hair preparing to hit her again but stopping when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and he was spun around to see three angry men who of which had pulled a large gun and large knife. Gunnar still weaponless realized the man shoulder and swung hitting Roy's jaw and sending him down to the floor in a heap, Gunnar picked him back up and starting throwing powerful punches to the body of Max's ex husband.

Tool helped Max up and wiped her tears with his hand

"Im sorry baby girl, didn't think he was stupid enough to hit you in front of all us"

Max nodded and rushed down the passage way between the house she opened the back gate and a large black dog came running out barking fiercely

The dog ran up to the brawling men and growled at Roy who had stood up again swearing at Gunnar with blood pouring down his face

"Gunnar that's enough now" Barney firmly ordered the larger man

With a final hit that resulted with a loud crack of perhaps a broken nose Gunnar stepped back next to Barney who was looking at Max with concern, the dog had rushed over to Barney and Gunnar jumped onto Barney wagging his tail happily, Max put her fingers into her mouth and with a loud whisper called

"Hendrix" as she slapped her upper leg, the large swiss mountain dog came rushing over to her and pressed himself against her side before standing at attention there. She scooped down and wrapped her arms around the animal happily placing a kiss on the top of his head

"Hendrix" Barney asked

"Yes" Max answered "lets get my bike and get outta here" she looked down at Hendrix and muttered 'come', Hendrix followed Max down the side of the house staying at her side at all time clearly well-trained.

Max looked at the locked door of the little shed and thinking where the key might be then Barney kicked the door and it fell inside with a loud bang. Barney entered the shed and Max made to walk in but found Barney blocking the door with his arm

"Sorry Max"

"Barney?" She asked softly

"Don't think you'll want to see it kid" Barney added sadly

"No, no, no!" She started to cry out getting worked up

"He didn't, I worked on my bike with Uncle Dom for over 5 years, we went almost around the country getting parts for it" she shook her head and ducked under his arm, she stepped into the shed and saw her bike that had been pulled apart, destroyed and broken in Roy's revenge. Tears slide down her eyes as she turned around to the door seeing Barney and Gunnar behind him

"Ive seen enough" she sobbed, Barney came over and wrapped an arm around her waist leading her out, she stopped on the threshold and glanced back

"He knew I loved that bike, it was one of the few things I have left from Mama and Uncle Dom" she wiped her eyes before looking up when she felt Barney tense up and look at the back door, she followed his eyes and saw the back door still swinging from the slam it had closed with

"Shit" Barney sighed before calling out "GUNNAR" he sat Max down on the near by chair and rushed into the house following Gunnar's foot steps earlier through the house. Max heard a crashing sound of broken glass and rushed up the side of the house to see Roy laying on the driveway under the window covered in broken glass, Gunnar had climbed out after him and picking the man up continued in punching him and hitting him with the back of his pistol he had pulled from his jeans.

Barney and Tool came out the door and looked at each other before noticing Max who had rushed over, Tool grabbed her hand

"Arent you going to stop him?" She asked

"We've tried before, doesn't help much" Barney sighed

"He might kill him by accident" Max worried

"It wouldn't be by accident" Tool added

"I cant watch him get killed"

"I can" Tool added "The sick fuck deserves it"

"Papa please" she asked

"Gunnar brother" he called out

"Gunnar" Barney called but the large man didn't seem to notice his name being called

Max let go of her father's hand and rushed over, she stood a few steps to Gunnar's side before calling out loudly

"Gunnar please!"

Gunnar froze, Roy's feet were dangling off the cement and Gunnar still stood snarling angrily at Roy

"Gunnar" She asked again coming a step closer

Gunnar slowly lowered Roy to the ground and pushed him so the man fell onto the drive way in a heap, Gunnar stood over Roy's bleeding body, titled his head to the side thinking about finishing the man off. Still thinking about Roy he felt a small hand on his bicep, he glanced at Max at his side who walked around until she stood directly in front of the large blonde placing a hand on either side of his collarbone.

"Henrik" she whispered softly looking up at the man who slowly looked down at her

"I couldn't handle it if I let you kill him. Too many mix feelings of pain, panic, relief and the sick enjoyment I had as I watched you, please I think it would destroy me and I can't stand to think it was you, being able to do the one thing I have thought and wished for but now we are here I just can't stomach it" she explained, placing a hand over her heart as she talked, an only tear slide down her face

Gunnar shifted slightly, wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her into his embrace, she wrapped both her arms around his middle and lent against his chest.

"If that's what you want Cupcake" he muttered as he pulled back and one large hand slowly wiped the tear off her face, he led her over to the pick up truck.

Barney and Tool walked over both exchanging looks at how Gunnar responded to Max, they had never seen Gunnar react to anyone like that before let alone someone being able to touch him while he was in that state. Tool also noticed how his daughters shoulders relaxed under Gunnar's hands and in his embrace, he frowned and made a mental note that he would speak with not just Gunnar but all the men about Max and what would happen if any of them even thought about her as more than a little sister.

Max whistled and Hendrix came rushing over and jumped into the back of the pick up truck, Max placed a hand on the side of the truck feeling the pain shoot down her side from her attack earlier took a deep breath when strong large hands lifted her up into the back of the truck. She offered Gunnar a small smile of thank you and walk to the other side to Hendrix and started strapping him into his harness for the trip back

Tool walked over to Gunnar with Barney both looking at him with a raised eyebrow

"You both wanted to do it" he stated without emotion

The older men nodded

"She wouldnt of let you, me? I can get away with it since I'm not anyone important" he added turning away

Tool looked at Barney "The bike?"

"Trashed beyond scrap" he stated as Tool looked at Roy's bleeding form angrily

Max had walked back and Barney offered a hand to Max and helped her down

"lets go home" she answered looking at her father with another weak smile

Tool nodded and wrapping an arm around her lead towards the door of the truck

"Slight problem" she stated

"With the boxes and all only two will fit in there" she pointed to the trucks cab

"Im happy to be one of them so if you wanna flip a coin and see who has to ride on the back of Gunnar's bike?" she chuckled darkly

Barney and Tool looked at her in confusion

"I had counted on riding my bike back" she added sadly

"So, who is it going to be?" She pushed rubbing the back of her neck tiredly

"there is truck stop about an hour north on the highway, I'll meet you guys there" she kissed them both on the cheek she walked slowly, slightly injured over to Gunnar who was sitting on his chopper. He climbed off and helped her into the jacket before doing up the helmet,

"Since your bike is fucked" he stated in his toneless voice he nodded towards the front of the bike and stepped towards the back.

Max gave him a sweet smile

"Sure?" she asked

"I cant get your bike back" he stated "This is all I can offer Cupcake"

"You going to keep calling me cupcake?"

"Yes" he stated

Max climbed on the bike and felt Gunnar settle himself behind her, he placed on hand on her hip and the other he held onto the back of the bike to stop his weight crushing her too much.

Max drove off down the rode and a stunned Barney and Tool followed

"You got a problem brother" Barney smirked

Tool ignored the comment

"Never seen Gunnar let anyone drive that bike but him" he added

"Barney, shut up"


	11. Chapter 11

Max pulled into the truck stop in the evening, the dinner crowd had mostly cleared out and after Gunnar climbed off so did she leaning against a wall watching Barney pull the pick up to a stop near by.

As they joined her she walk into the restaurant and truck stop, she slide into a chair and watched the others sit down and after order a new beers they picked up their menus while she rested her head on top of her arms. When the waitress came over she was too busy flirting with Tool to notice Max glaring at her with her head still on her arms

"When your finished trying to get new customers for your clearly failing hooker second job I would like some food if that's not too much" she snapped

"Great!" She continued "As you can see there are people besides my FATHER at the table so can you at least take these guys orders, Ill eat whatever you give me since I'm sure you're going to spit in it so it doesn't really matter what it is"

She thumped her head on the table and closed her eyes again as she heard the woman after taken the order huff off, with her eyes still closed a giggle escaped her and she sat up continuing to giggle and threw her head back exposing her neck as a more deep chuckle expanded from her chest. She enjoyed hearing the other men all join in with her chuckling and laughing at her words, as her giggles finally subsided she looked at a plate of eggs with sausage links and hash browns the waitress had placed in front of her before turning and stalking off. She turned the plate slightly looking for the signs of it being tampered with before Barney's fork pulled a strip of bacon off the plate and he ate it stating

"I cant taste anything wrong with it kid" strugging his shoulders

Max looked at the plate in front of her father and after swapping the plates she started eating "Your right I'm sure its fine" she grinned

"Tired Max?" Tool smiled

"Didn't sleep last night, early morning work and then this fun little road trip yeah I'm so tired I could sleep for a day"

The guys had a coffee and dessert noticing Max was almost falling asleep with her chin resting on her upturned palm.

"Max" Barney started as she snapped awake

"We will get some rooms at the motel next door" he stated

"Don't be silly, im the only tired one"

"Not having you fall asleep on the road"

"We will stay" Tool added

"No, no you two drive home since your fine. I'll crash for a few hours and me and Gunnar will be home soon after you guys"

"You and Gunnar"

"Geez Papa, separate rooms keep your mind outta the gutter" she stated

She stood up and wandered over to the motel reception before coming back as the men exited and she walked Tool and Barney to the truck. She kissed them both before turning and walking back toward the motel, she could feel Gunnar a few steps behind her. She opened the small motel room and walked in with Gunnar standing in the door way.

"Come inside Gunnar" she sighed as she sat down on the bed and rubbed her eyes

"Separate rooms?" he asked

"They only had one available and Papa wouldnt of left so lets keep this a secret" she added as she walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her Gunnar looked at the double bed thinking that even by himself that bed would be too small, he glanced at the bathroom door and sighed. Didn't this girl understand what she was going to him? Tool daughter for crying out loud and after his recent drug related fuck ups he knew he owed both Tool and the other Expendables a lot, Max was outta bounds but he had felt something that first day he had met her and in the week that followed he enjoyed running into her and seeing her smile. He had decided to ask her out the day that she had walked into the shop and after learning whose daughter it was he was disappointed, putting those feelings away. But she had smiled, laughed and with each touch, hug and kiss he felt himself falling hard for the woman.

She seemed to care about all of them and she had never shyed away from him, it was slowly driving him crazy and he knew if he wasn't careful the others would catch on and he would find himself with 5 every angry men to explain himself too.

She came out of the bathroom a moment later wearing just the tank top and underwear, Gunnar looked to the ceiling as she came over after pulling the covers down on one side

"Just get into the bed Gunnar" she sighed

"Hmm Cupcake"

She stood on her tip toe and placed a kiss on his cheek

"Kiss for a secret, not a word to Papa. You get bonus points for not looking at me in my underwear" she went to climb but Gunnar grabbed her arm gently leading her to the other side

"Really?" she sighed "you have a certain side of bed?"

"No" he answered turning his back

"So why did you want that side?"

"Near the door" he stated as he sat down and pulled off his jeans and pulled his t-shirt over his bed

Max looked at the door still sitting up

Gunnar lent over to his jeans on the floor and pulled up a large gun and a large sheathed knife that he placed on his bedside table before leaning down and putting another few items Max could not see under his pillow

"Gunnar?"

"Sweet dreams Cupcake" he answered

She shook her head and she turn onto her side, she could feel her shoulders shaking and a few tears started to fall

"Sorry" she mumbled weakly

She felt Gunnar shifted up behind her and with strong hands he rolled her over to face him and wrapped his arms around her back as she settled her head between his shoulders and neck. She felt herself falling to sleep quickly feeling safe and warm in his arms. Gunnar watched her as she started to drift off and she curled herself close and nestled herself into his shoulder muttering softly, he knew he would be in so much trouble if anyone knew about this but he couldn't lay there hearing her cry and wanting to touch her and comfort her. He tried not to enjoy the feeling of a warm body curled against him or her hands holding onto his hip and chest, her curls over the pillow and if he looked down their tropical fruit smell filling his nose. He glanced at the door, knowing she had finally understood why he had insisted she slept on the other side, putting himself between the door and her sleeping body, the knives and guns all were his paranoid way of wanting to keep her safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Max woke up as sun shone through the thin curtains of the room, eyes still closed she realised it was early morning and she groaned curling into the warmness that surrounded her. She felt that warm cushion chuckle roughly and she peeked open her eyes to see a firm chest covered with fair hair creeping down until it disappeared under the sheet that covered her bed companion from the waist down. The chest chuckled again "You right?"

and she slowly peeked up and saw hazel eyes looking at her

"just lookin" she blushed still not wanting to leave the warm bed or the feeling of his secure hands wrapped around her.

"Hmm" he grumbled as he unwrapped her from his arms

"Hey you looked down my top the other day" she answered reminding him of the laughter she had dealt with as she stood and wandered into the bathroom and walked back out doing the top of her jeans up

Gunnar shrugged not offering an apology merely a statement

"I got no manners, you should know better" he smirked as he stood as after pulling on his jeans, Max wandered over had reached out to touch the new red scar on his chest.

"That looks new?"

"around a year" he answered

"Was it on one of your jobs?"

"No" he stated looking down at her, she looked at him puzzled

"Barney knew what he was doin"

"Barney shot you?" she exclaimed stepping closer to look at the scar again

"Yin would of died"

"This is why you don't drink right?" She asked piecing things together slowly

"Sober and clean 13 months" he stated with determination

"Oh Gunnar" she sighed running a finger over the scar watching Gunnar's muscles twitch under her touch slightly, Gunnar gave out a low sigh

"Max" he warned stepping back

"He shouldnt of shot you" she added

"Had too" he added

"You don't shot family" she added

"Its okay Max"

"No its not, he could of killed you if he hit you wrong"

"Its okay Cupcake, I'm still here"

"I just don't want anything happening to you or any of the others"

"I don't know why you care for all of us, besides your Papa you shouldn't worry about the rest of us, we don't derserve it"

Max's eyes flashed angrily

"Of course you do, god help me I will show all of you and especially you" she pointed him in the chest in challenge "that you do"

"Don't start something you can't finish" muttered pulling on his boots and walking towards the door "ready to go?" he changed the subject trying to stop the part of both his brain and body that was yelling at him to wrap her up in his arms and kiss her senseless.

"Lets go home" she smiled at Gunnar as she climbed onto the back of the Swedes bike.


	13. Chapter 13

Max wandered into the warehouse after another shift at the bakery with an extra few apple and cherry pies she had made for dinner that night, she entered the lounge room style area and yelled out

"Heyya"

She heard several voice from the small inclosed court-yard answer her, she put the pies away and saw the guys with a beer in their hands watching Hendrix as he danced from person to person getting the odd pat. The dog rushed over the Max who gave him a hug and he picked up his tug of war rope which he shook at her she smiled looking at the guys, she grabbed it and bent her knees knowing she would not be able to hand on long. Hendrix pulled and jumping and turned happily, Max grunted as she felt her feet sliding as Hendrix pulled she started laughing and gave it one last tug before letting go and collapsing into one of the outdoor chairs.

"Drix, your too big for me to play that with you now, you almost took my arm off" she patted him kindly

Hendrix bounced over to Tool and shook the rope at him happily

Max chuckled "Go on Papa"

Tool laughed and stood up picking up the rope, Tool lasted a lot longer than Max before he finally chuckled and let go sitting down and lighting another cigarette. Hendrix dragged the rope to Christmas and Barney happily playing with them before wagging his tail at Gunnar happily pushing the rope onto his lap.

"Go on Gunnar" Christmas laughed

Gunnar stood up to his full height and scooping down gripped the rope around one hand, Hendrix pulled and tugged and jumped to each side and after over ten minutes he had not managed to shift Gunnar who had started chuckling.

Max was laughing and Hendrix finally dropped the road, he jumped up leaning on Max's knee. She pushed him off after a pat and wandered back inside cooking dinner and chatting with her boys as she called them.

After dinner Hale's was teasing Toll about getting old when Max finally asked

"When is your birthday?"

"Tomorrow" he answered as he took another drink of his beer

"What you doing?"

"Nothing" he answered

"If you could do ANYTHING what would like?"

"Beer" he smiled "buffalo wings, nachos, burgers and donuts" he laughed after a moment "Never celebrated my birthday much"

"Dam!" Hale called out "that's your choice?"

"What would you do then?" Toll snapped

"BBQ with pulled pork, corn on the cob, rice and black beans and apple crumble" he answered quickly smiling

Max laughed as they continued to argue before saying goodbye.

The next day she walked into the shop with a large box in her arms as Tool wandered out, he looked at her

"more?" he asked, as she nodded, he placed the boxes in the kitchen and watched her unpack the items

"What you doing?" He finally asked smiling

"Well its Tolls birthday and I am making sure we celebrate it"

"How?"

"I have everything I need to make spicy buffalo wings and blue cheese dip, chicken wings in honey soy, nachos with salsa and guacamole, turkey sliders and mini cheese burgers and" she exclaimed happily pulling out a tray from the pastry "Donuts" she grinned

"He will love it baby girl"

"Let me get to work ok, oh don't tell him I want it to be a surprise"

"Promise" Tool answered kissing her temple

Tool worked on a new bike that had been brought in, with his music going loudly and Hendrix sitting happily on his bed in the corner when the others started to arrive.

Barney first than Christmas, Hales, Yin, Gunnar and finally Toll, Tool hollered out to Max who came walking out and kissed Toll first saying happy birthday as he smiled. She looked at Tool and as he slapped Barney on the shoulder who followed him and Max into the kitchen.

Max pulled everything out of the oven and after plating up she handed a few plates to each man and after filling her arms she went out the door.

Toll stared at her as she put down the plates

"is that buffalo wings" he asked

"spicy buffalo wings and blue cheese dip, chicken wings in honey soy, nachos with salsa and guacamole, turkey sliders and mini cheese burgers and donuts for later" she winked turning around noticing the looks she was getting from the other men

"Well are you going to get into it or what?" she laughed wandering into the kitchen and placed a few packs of beer

Toll kept muttering thank you s at Max and after they worked their way through the beers she left them for a little while in the kitchen, after piling the donuts into a pile with a few candles which she lit she wandered back out smiling as Toll grinned happily, he blew the candles out and the guys threw donuts around before finally eating them happily.

"Thank you" Toll exclaimed again

"its my pleasure" she smiled

"For my birthday BBQ with pulled pork, corn on the cob, rice and black beans and apple crumble" Hales states grinning at her

Max laughed nodding happily

"Cannelonni" Barney adds

"Yorkshire puddings and gravy" Christmas laughs joining in

"Inkokt lax" Gunnar grinned

""long life noodles" Yin smiled

"Well your gonna have to remind me of this and tell me when your damn birthdays are, also means I get a super big birthday but please none of you try to cook" she grinned

"My birthday is December 17 by the way and I like pretty shinning presents" she winked

"Papa?"

"Pizza" he smiled


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later the guys all decided to hit the local bar but Max declined their ivitation promising to come be their wing man another night

"After all, a girl is far more likely to go home with a guy who had a female friend with him than one who is not. You need a girl who is willing to tell them how great you are, luckily for you I'm a great liar" she laughed

"Ill help yas out next week if you can't pick up on your own tonight"

Tool had also refused the offer choosing to stay in with Max,they settled themselves onto the lounge with an old movie on and after eating Max finally had to ask him a few questions

"Papa?"

"Hmm"

"Are you and Barney together?"

Tool looked at her, examining her closely with a guarded and emotionless face before looking down and sighing

"No"

"Should it be in past tense"

"No"

"You loved him didn't you?"

"Max baby girl"

"Papa, Mama told you that you were heart-broken when she met you and you were heart-broken from a friend who didn't love you back, she said he found you with another man and his look of disgust almost killed you"

"Almost"

"It was him right?"

"Max"

"You have a photo album and besides a few of Mama, a few group of all the guys its basically only pictures of Barney, some with you but always of Barney"

"Baby girl" he sighed

"I love you so much Papa"

"I know"

Max stayed silent

"Ever loved someone who can't love you back?" Tool asked

"No"

"Its like slowly drowning. You know it'll kill ya but for that brief moment as the water surrounds you its calm, peaceful and you just don't fight it"

"After all these years you still love him"

"No matter what happens and no matter how long time passes I still do, its hard to love a friend, you can't imagine life without him, no one has stood by me as long as him and I have and still would do anything for him"

"Does he know? did he never know?"

"No, but he knows that I occasionally leave town and hit some bars, he has seen me with the odd man over the years but I don't think he realizes that its him that makes me drink, he thinks it still about your mother "

"Oh Papa" she sighed pulling him into a tight hug


	15. Chapter 15

Tool had called Max the next morning telling her was going away for a few nights, Max told him she was sorry and told him to be safe. Tool told her he would text her telling her where he was and when he was heading back before hanging up. Mac finished up at the bakery and when her hunk of junk car didn't kick over she walked back into the bakery and called Tool's shop hoping one of the boys would pick up. Barney answered and after explaining the story he turned up shortly after with the tow truck, she sat shot-gun riding back to Tools shop when Barney spoke quietly

"Tools outta town"

"I know"

"You know where he is?"

"I have an idea, he will text me where he is staying once he gets where ever he is going" Max replied trying to not be angry at the other man

"Hmm" Barney mumbled

"What?"

"He's been doing this for years, never tells me where he's going or when he will be back"

Max turned to look at Barney, her eyes angry and her mouth in a tight line

"You know where he goes"

"Look Barney, I love you like another Uncle but I love Papa a lot more. Don't lie to me Barney, if you haven't figured out why he goes than your more of a fool then he is. You know a lot more than you let on"

"Max?"

"What do you know?" Max challenged angrily

"I know he goes to different gay bars in the next few states. I know he uses false names and I know he never keeps a girl around for more than a few weeks"

"Why do you think?"

"I think he mourns things he lost, his youth, his soul and his love"

"For my mother?" She asked realizing how off the mark he was

"Yes"

Max climbed out of the truck as they arrived in the shop, finding it empty except for them

"Does it bother you?"

"Tool has always been emotional, thought he would get over your mother years ago"

"No, does it bother you he goes to gay bars?"

"Tool is Tool"

"So you don't mind that my father is bisexual?"

"That what they call it?"

"Yes, he has loved and can love as well as be attracted to both men and women depending on the individual"

"Right" Barney answered

"Does it bother you?" She asked again stepping closer to Barney looking him in the eyes

"Told ya Tool is Tool"

"So it is okay for him but no one else?"

"Its fine period" Barney sighed

Max smiled and started giggling "You know in college after way too many beers I ended up in bed with my room-mate Liz"

Barney looked at her blankly

"What? Come on everyone at least kisses someone of the same-sex outta curiosity right?"

Barney continued to stare at her blankly

"You and Papa never?" She asked

Barney shook his head

"Pity" Max answered walking towards the back

"All those women I meet around tell me Papa is one hell of a lover, though apparently a man of certain taste. They were all pretty average height, dark short-haired, deep husky voices and covered in tattoos" she mused watching him

"You've run into a lot of his ex girlfriends"

"he has more than enough of them it was bound to happen"

"Awkward" he laughed

"Yeah either they are angry at him or want to over share but this one hmm I think named Ana?"  
"Ahh yes I remember Ana she was hmm very…" Barney started but was unable to finish

"Aggressive" Max smiled

"Yeah" Barney grunted ""Yeah" Barney grunted again

"Yeah she was like that when I met her, she was one of the over sharers, told me things I didn't need to know"

"Oh, that's fucked" Barney offered weakly

"Yeah" Max stated starting to walk off smiling to herself "I mean I don't wanna know that Papa said the wrong name when they were getting into it. Then again I didn't think Papa would have been comfortable taking home someone with the same name as one of his friends but go figure" She shrugged

"What name was it?" Barney was thinking, he didn't remember a Lee, the other names he doubted could be used for a woman, then again maybe it was another man, Tool never brought men back home but.

"Barney" Max answered looking into the cupboards

"How random right?" She laughed

"Yeah, what are the odds" Barney muttered in a monotone.

"Hey, I have a few apartments I wanna look at, wanna come? Figure it has to be Papa approved so since he is off having fun you can help me, besides I need the truck" She grinned

"Sure, yeah" He climbed into the pick up and after Max gave the address of the first one on her list they were off.


	16. Chapter 16

Barney had refused to let Max look at two of the apartments she had look into, stating that they were not in a nice area of town and he didn't like the idea of her walking around there. She had sighed and said there wasn't much in her budget but Barney had pulled the truck into a nice neighbourhood and up to a small house that looked old but well maintained. He climbed out and waited for Max, a large house stood on the same block of land but on the opposite side.

"Where are we?"

"Gunnar said that one of the barman's sister was wanting to lease out this little house, private rent. She built the new one there and we know them so thought it was worth a look"

"Its nice, looks way outta my price but"  
"Gunnar said they are asking the same as what you're looking at"

A middle-aged woman came out with an older man who greeted Barney happily, having known him for years from the bar.

The entered into a welcoming open inclosed porch that acted as a foyer, with storage, some shoes and a table for things like keys and jacket hooks. Through an arch way you walked into the rest of the house on one side held an open lounge that followed to a dining area behind it and the kitchen behind that before a small laundry and entry to the well fences yard. On the opposite side had a small children's size room that was serving as an office, a large bathroom that had two-way access so could be used as an en suite from the large master bedroom. Outside had a small paved area with table and chairs before well cut short grass and a shed in the back corner.

Max found the house was perfect and after a chat with the owner, pets were okay and the rent was as cheap as Gunnar had said, she justified someone to look after it and a single woman with family in the area was a safe bet for her. They shook hands and Max promised to come back in a few days to sign the lease, give a cheque with the bond and they would exchange keys. She was happy with that as she wanted Papa to have a look before she had been committed to it.

Barney was thinking of improving the locks on the windows and doors, add some height to the fence and a lock for the shed should keep Max nice and safe, plus with a large dog like Hendrix most thieves wouldn't.

Max and Barney returned and found all the other men talking in the warehouse, Max climbed down and rushing over with excitement hugged Gunnar

"That house is perfect" she smiled

Gunnar nodded glad he could talk the barman down to get the house in her price range, promised that the house would be closely watched by Tool and barney was also reassuring.

"Like it?"

"Loved it, signing the lease in a few days"

"That's great" Hales answered

"Whats the plan for tonight?" Toll asked

"Papa is away but I don't think he should be the only one who has some fun so lets hit the bar" She grinned

The guys all agreed and she grabbed a bag out of her broken down car, she changed in the bathroom and returned in her skinny jeans, layered an apple green tank top over a pink one, pulled her crop black jacket on, her black heels and with her hair down some basic make up she was ready.

"Okay boys, since I promised to play wing man I gotta know what I am looking for?"

"Who is a blonde man? Brunette? Red head, how about ass or chest?"

The men laughed

"For the record I like tall and handsome, so you find one point him out" she added laughing, no one but Barney had seen Gunnar's eyes run over Max's curves in the jeans or over her tight tank tops that enhanced her breasts. Her heels extended her nice legs and made her taller, her messy hair was down, looking more bedroom wild than frizz and with basic make up her eyes seemed bright and her lips pink. Barney knew that look, Gunnar was a goner, head over heels for the girl and Barney was worried.

"Barney, you a blonde man?" She winked

"He is" Christmas laughed

"Lets go, I'll need a ride" she added rolling her eyes

The boy all drove off and Max climbed into the pick up with Barney.

She spent the night laughing and playing or trying to play darts, a few rounds of pool were she redeemed herself and a few more beers. She ended up finding some pretty girls she had 'befriended' in the bathroom and brought them over back with her. One was taken with Lee, the other seemed to be smiling shyly at Hale's. The girls grabbed Max and dragged her to the dance floor, she danced a few songs and came back to grab Lee and Hale's who happily joined the girls, she came back and noticed a woman trying to talk to Barney with little success, she walked over and since Toll and Yin were at the bar she smiled at Gunnar who was one of the few men who had not been either talked up by a woman or had approached a few.

"Okay Gunnar, I found someone for almost everyone so what do you like in a girl?"

"I'm fine" Gunnar answered

"Curves or thin? Tall or average? Give me something here man" she answered

Gunnar shook his head and after a short laugh from Max she walked over and grabbed his hand

"Fine, you'll have to just dance with me if there isn't anyone here you like" she pulled at his arm and Gunnar let himself be lead to the dance floor.

A slow song came on and Max stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking at him expectantly. Gunnar placed two large hands on the small of her back and slowly moved them around the dance floor, another song past and Max was happily dancing, she had shifted one arm to be resting on Gunnar's shoulder, her fingers gently grazing his neck. Gunnar had slowly slipped his hands to her hips and he had enjoyed the swing of her hips as she moved. She kissed him in thank you and wandered over to the bar to have a shot with the girls she had befriended.

The night continued, she danced with most of the men but the others were offered proper dance poses with one arm up and out at her side to be held by their hand and the other sat on their biceps. As the night ended Max knew she had drank too much and smiling as Hale's and Toll took a girl home she waved Lee and Yin off as well. Barney was talking with the owner of the bar about something important so she asked Gunnar for a ride home, she waved at Barney and pointed to Gunnar mouthing he was giving her a lift home.

Gunnar sat on his bike and after feeling her arms wrap around his waist he drove off, he found her motel she had been staying at and coming to a stop watched max walk around the bike to stand to his right.

"Thank you Gunnar" she smiled swaying slightly

"Your drunk" he stated

"Only a little but yes. I'm sorry I could find you a nice girl to take home"

"I gave a nice girl a ride home, does that count" he smiled  
"Come on, there wasn't a single girl in the bar that you would have liked to take home?" She asked

"One but since I cant have her it's all good"  
"Why not"

"Woman don't generally go home with me, I seem to scare them" he admitted

"Bullshit" she swore holding his arm tightly "Your nothing but a big teddy bear" she added smiling at him "I would of gone home with you that night when you helped me with the creeper"

"You didn't" Gunnar stated

"That was your fault, I dunno why everyone tells me woman don't take to you"

"Ill find you a nice girl" she added

"Don't waste your time"

"Nah I will and you'll be happy"

"Who is the one you can't have? Was it the barman's finacee, she was pretty"

"No, red heads aint my style" he smiled gently

"What is your style?"

"I like them with curves, with long sexy hair, with a big happy smile, a good laugh on her and a woman who is kind-hearted. I like blondes and girls who aren't princesses. I like a girl who can hang out with the boys and have some fun and I like a woman who doesn't know how beautiful she is"

"Hmm, I don't know anyone like that" she answered sadly not realising he had described her

"Want to come in" She smiled

"Cant" was his honest blunt answer which caused her to ask

"Wont or cant"

Gunnar kisses her forehead muttered

"Cant. Goodnight Cupcake"


	17. Chapter 17

Tool returned after three days looking a little worse for wear but better, he had a look through the house and thanked Gunnar for finding it for Max, Barney and him replaced the locks, added more and with new fences (higher) and some flood lights and a large lock for the shed Max was given the all clear to move in. She let herself and Hendrix in a day later and as she watched Hendrix explore his new home the front door bell rang. Max wandered through her little house and after opening the door she was moved to the side as boxes and furniture can walking in on tall legs, strong arms held the items securely and Max saw the grinning heads of 'her boys' as they entered. She saw Barney climbing out of one truck, Papa out of another and saw several bikes out the front. She greeted Barney and Papa with kisses and Papa smiled at her happily

"Papa?" She asked "The boxes are mine but where did the furniture come from?" She questioned

"Oh well me and the boys were talking and turns out Hale's had an old bookcase and entertainment unit hanging around, Toll had a coffee table and a dining table and before we know it we had basically all the furniture you don't have. Use it till you wanna replace it and best of all its free" Tool smiled

"That's awesome, THANKS BOYS" She called as they passed with more furniture and boxes.

She started shifting boxes around and after a few minutes her place was furnished, she looking into the smaller room and saw a desk and a day bed that she could tell was new, another bookcase and a lamp. She found a dining table with chairs, an outdoors table and chairs as well before finding a leather lounge and several armchairs of different materials. She wandered into the bedroom and found a large king wooden bed frame with a mattress resting against a wall, one bedside table was next to the bed that was pushed against the wall and window. The built-in wardrobe has enough space for her clothing, she walked back out and found all the guys in the lounge room having a cold drink.

"Thank you guys so much" she smiled giving each man a quick kiss

"Now I don't mind second-hand, but I just gotta know whose bed was it?"

Tool smiled at his daughter

"Does it matter?"

"Little bit" she started "if it was yours I will personally remove it coz I've met some of the ex and I would have nightmares while awake just thinking of sleeping in your bed" she smirked

"Whose was it, do I need to sterilize it" She laughed

Tool rolled his eyes affectionately

"OHH" She sighed "it's a cooties bed isn't ?"

"Did someone die in it coz I hate that" she continued as the men laughed

"No one died in it" Barney smiled

"Doubt anyone got luck in it either" Lee smirked hitting Gunnar over the shoulder roughly

"It was yours?" She asked looking at Gunnar

"Yep" he answered

"It looks almost brand new, why are you getting rid of it?"

"Got a new one made"

"Why, whats wrong with the one you had?"

"Not big enough" he answered

"Its huge" She exclaimed before laughing at herself, the men had all snickered at her as well

"WOW" Max smirked

"That's one hell of a bed, I'm not going to know myself with a king all to myself" she smiled

"Hey" She smirked "that's means I can say ive shared a bed with gunnar"

Tool shook his head as he rounded up the boys after a few more drinks and chat and shooed them away, he helped Max start unpacking in the kitchen and lounge room as they chatted into the early morning.

"How was your trip?" She started with

"Fine" he answered

"Meet anyone nice?"

"Nice?"

"Yeah nice, someone you might see again"

"No"

"Don't want to find yourself a partner"

"No" Tool answered

"Barney was a little put out that you told me where you were staying but not him"

"Barney can deal" was her fathers reply

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Don't want to lose my best friend"

"Do you think you would"

"I cant tell so I never took the risk"

"I just don't know how you can stand it"

"I cant" Tool sighed sadly

"God you truly love him don't you"

"Only love would feel this bad"

"Love isn't meant to feel bad""

"Don't you just want to…" she started to rant before looking at her fathers face and stopping

"Hit him? Hug him and wrap my hands around his neck. Tell him he is an asshole and I hate him but I love him at the same time?" He mused darkly

"Tell him that there is no one quite like him? That he rubs me the wrong way, driving me slowly crazy and I know I will never love someone like I love him? Yeah some days its hard and some days I feel all of that at once"

"Oh Papa" she sighed hugging him tightly

"Nothing else can beak your heart like love" he muttered into her hair

They finished unpacking the box before Tool finally took the plunge and asked his daughter

"So how about you?"

"Hmm?" She asked stacking books onto the shelves in the office

"You're a grown woman and while its weird I guess that I can't expect you not to find some smooth talking ass to bring home"

Max laughed

"Do you really want to have this conversation?"

"no but I thought we should"

"Whats bothering you Papa" She asked

"I don't want you getting hurt again"

"I know but I don't think I will"

"So we are talking about someone specific" he asked

"Arent you?" she asked

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Baby girl go easy on me I haven't been a father for long"

"Is this the daughters version of the talk you gave all the boys?"

"What talk?"

"The touch her and I'll kill you one"

"I didn't say that"

"No I think it was well enough implied. They are like the siblings I always wanted" she mused "An odd mix admittedly but they are like big brothers"

"All of them?" Tool pushed

Max sighed "No, not all of them"

"He is a man with a few demons darling" Tool started

"So are you but has that made your love for Barney any less strong?"

"No" Tool smiled gently

"Im not blind Papa, I can see what you are trying not to say. I've heard the whispers from the other guys and the rumours from the bar"

"As long as your aware"

"Do you think he will hurt me? Because I don't"

"No I don't think he will but.." Tool started stopped briefly and restarted

"But watching the man you love leave on jobs that are usually only given too them because no one else is mad enough to take them is hard. Knowing each time he leaves he might not come back and the more he goes the higher the odds are he won't. Its hard baby girl"

"I know Papa but if I did nothing and he didn't come back then I would regret it. At least I would have seen love for a moment before he took it away"

"You are so like your mother" he smiled weakly

"He doesn't care for me like that" She added sadly "We will both just stay miserable love less Tools" she joked before asking

"Will Barney ever retire?"

"Dunno, one day I guess"

"You've never asked?"

"No he hasn't" stated a voice from the door, father and daughter turned to stare in surprise at Barney standing in the doorway, his large arms folded across his chest and leaning against the door frame, he pushed himself off the door frame and took one step into the room

"How long have you been standing there?" Max asked as Tool just sighed and asked as he always did

"Don't you sleep Barn?"

"Awhile" Barney answered Max looking at her with a blank expression

"How long is awhile?"

"Around I'm an asshole and you hate me" He answered

"Barney" Max stated firmly "I think you need to leave"

"Id rather talk with your father a moment" he answered

"I don't think that's a"

"Max baby girls its fine" Tool sighed standing up and heading towards the door, he kissed Max on the head and after climbing on his bike drove off

"If you even think about hurting him I swear you have no idea what I will do to you, Papa isn't the only one in this family who can cause pain with a knife"

"Easy Max" Barney sighed "Just let me talk to him, I mean I just found out my best friend is apparently in love with me, it's a lot of take in"

"No apparently about it and if you have never figured it out you are far less intelligent that I thought. You knew, you've always known and you let him suffer for fucking years! YEARS! Just be gentle when you break his heart" She yelled at him as he climbing into his truck and he also drove off towards Tools place.


	18. Chapter 18

Tool was sitting in his tattoo chair, his legs resting on the shelve of the mirror unit in front of it. He was holding and playing with a dart in one hand and rubbing the back of his neck with the other as Barney walked in

"Thank you for not making a fool of me in front of Max" Tool muttered quietly

"You missed Max warning speech to me" Barney smirked trying to ease the tension

"Im sure I can imagine it" Tool mumbled looking at the dart

"Hurry up Barn" He stated tiredly after a few minutes of silence

"Spit it out, you either have questions or your going to hit me so put me outta my fucking misery" he sighed rejected

"Is it true?"

"Yeah" Tool admitted

"Me?" he asked surprised

"Yeah I never understood why it had to be fucking you either" Tool mused still not looking at the other man

"I mean I knew about the men thing but I really didn't…" he started before Tool turned around with anger in his eyes

"Don't you fucking lie to me Barn, not after all these years I can tell a lie on your lips before it even leaves your fucking mouth"

"Okay" Barney's voice boomed as he got more angry

"I had an idea around 30 years ago but come on man how was I meant to know you hadn't gotten over it?"

"Coz you're a blind fucker" Tool answered

"Hey!" Barney snapped "How can you talk to someone who love like that?"

"Its easy when they don't love you back" Tool yelled angrily throwing the dart at the wall

"Did I say I didn't" Barney yelled

Tool turned around and stared at his best friend and love of his life

"What are you saying Barn?"

"I don't know" he muttered "I have never had anyone talk about me like that, I've never thought anyone could love me let alone love me for so long. I never thought I could cause you so much pain and I never thought I would not notice that you loved me"

"So I inflated your ego?" Tool challenged "great" he fumed

"No" barney continued to pace in an uneasy manner

"I think you completely mad to love me, I'm an asshole man" he added

"I know" Tool answered

"Im an old asshole" he added

"I aint better" Tool answered

The night I followed you too that gay bar and you left with that man that was stocky and had tattoos and dark hair" Barney added

"Fuck off" Tool muttered without any anger in it

"I came looking for you"

"Why?"

"I thought you had feelings for me and I wanted to talk about it"

"You didn't"

"You went with him" Barney reminded him angrily

"What did you want to talk about all those years ago?"

"That I was confused"

"About what?"

"You" Barney answered watching Tool continue to swig out of the bottle he had in his other hand

"You need to ease up with this" barney added

"Yeah Max tells me the same thing"

"Why were you confused?"

"Someone told me you were into men back then and I had these thoughts I didn't like, these feelings I didn't like and things I wanted to do that I thought was wrong then I find out that you were like me"

"How?" Tool answered wishing he had not drunk so much that he could put this together quicker

"Feelings for both men and women"

"Yeah fucks with your head a lot doesn't it" Tool chuckled

"Are you listening you drunk ass?" Barney snapped

"Yes, you like men and women and are a confused idiot" Tool summarized

"No, I was confused I'm not anymore"

"Great and what amazing conclusion did you come to Barn?"

"That I wish you would have fucking told me years ago"

"Look I swear I'm not going to try to kiss you or hit on you or nothing alright, were cool man. I will keep on keeping on and you will be fine, you'll forget like you did thirty years ago" Tool stated standing up looking at Barney with determinedly

"Or…" Barney started stepping closer to Tool and looking at him in the eye

"Or" Barney repeated "You can get your head outta your ass and realise that I'm going to kiss you alright and your going to fucking kiss me back" he growled as he put a hand on Tool cheek and pulled him forward so he closed the gap between them. Barney placed a chaste kiss on his friends lips wanting to judge his friends reaction, Tool didn't respond for a long moment before a deep almost feral moan ripped his throat and he grabbed Barney's tight black tee and pulled himself flush against him. Tool applied pressure to the lips against his own and he ran his tongue over the closed lips he discovered, he wrapped his other hand around Barney's waist and held on tight scared it wasn't a dream.

Barney sighed into the kiss as he felt Tool relax and Tool took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Barney's wet mouth, as both tongue met he felt Barney flinch slightly and thinking he was about to get rejected he pushed closer, held tighter and kissed harder thinking at least he got one kiss from his man. His jean clad thighs rubbed against Barney when he shifted and Barney's arousal was clear to Tool who without meaning too moan deep in his throat at the shock of Barney's reaction to his kisses. Barney shifted slightly but his hand-held tight on Tools shoulder the other pulling him closer by his hip, Barney finally caught back up with the program and he lent into Tool and kissed him back with equally passion and desperation. Barney pushed Tool back against the tattoo chair and with a groan Tool pulled back slightly to look into desire filled dark eyes

Barney turned and walked away, he walked to Tool room and looked back at his friend for the last 35 years, the man who had made him continuously question his sexuality over those years and the man who had loved him even at his worst all that time.

"Your gunna make me say it aren't you?"

"Yep" Tool answered

"You're an asshole you know that?"

"Yep"

"Man I cant figure out if I wanna hit you or kiss you. I hate you so much, come on" he stated stepping into the door and looking back watching Tool slowly walk towards his with a raised eyebrow, Tool stopped on the door threshold

"Don't make me say it man" Barney asked

"You say it first" Barney challenged

"You've always been horrible with ya feelings" Tool mused stepping closer and placing a chaste kiss on the other mans lips

"I love you alright"

"I love you too" Barney answered pulling Tool closer "Never thought I would tell you that"

"Don't you ever sleep Barn?" Tool asked

"Do you?" Barney smiled

"Only when I have someone to sleep with" Tool answered with a smirk


	19. Chapter 19

Max sat in the small office of the bakery the next morning listening with a rejected heart as they told her that while she met all that they had wanted in a baker assistant financially they couldn't keep her on. They apologised and offered to call some other bakery owners and see if they had handled the recession better than themselves. Max kindly declined the offer and sat in her car for a moment collecting her thoughts before attempting to turn the engine over. She stifled a scream as she hit the steering wheel angrily before fishing into her handbag for her mobile phone.

"Barney?" She sniffed hearing him answer

"My dam car wont start and I've just been fired and all I want is chocolate, wine, bad chick flicks and my body weight in ice cream, can someone come get me please" she sighed

She sat in her car as she watched her Papa pull up outside the store in the pick up truck, she walked over and he kissed her forehead

"Im sorry baby girl" he muttered sadly

"Thanks"

"Lets get some lunch kiddo"

"Well I mean.." she started

"My shout" he smiled gently

"Okay, one condition" she answered

"Hmm?" Tool hummed climbing into the truck

"I wanna hear the almost full story about last night and why Barney answered your phone AND why you have a hickie" She smiled

"Almost full story?"

"Yeah you know the sweet bits and not the gory details" she laughed softly

Tool had them sitting happily in a nearby diner and as their food arrived he smiled at himself oddly feeling more at peace than he can remember being in his life.

"So?" Max asked "Your really too old for hickies" she grinned

"Hey!" Tool answered "Im old not dead girl" he pretended to be mad

"Was it Barney?"

"What do you think?"

"I try not too generally"

"Yes" tool answered looking at her with a moment of panic

"Your sure your okay with it?"

"Course" she answered with a mouth full of French fries

"Good coz it well be a kinda thing now" he muttered picking up his own burger he almost dropped it when Max squealed loudly and happily

She rushed around the booth and hugged him tightly

"Im so happy for you" She exclaimed "Can I call him Uncle Barney now" she laughed "I just might to annoy him" she giggled

Once she had calmed down Tool asked about work and her mood deflated

"I dunno" she mused "I'm going the cakes for Stacey's wedding I can do that full-time"

"Sounds perfect to me" Tool answered

"Yeah I'll need to get all the equipment, set up storage and get a business registered, tax and start advertising" she muttered thinking about it out loud.

"Tomorrow, Ill do it tomorrow today I want to soak my sorry self in a bubble bath, I'm going to drink a bottle of wine to myself and I'm going to eat all the chocolate and ice cream I can handle. I'm going to cry over chick flicks and tomorrow I will be ready to take on the world again"

"Is that what girls do?"

"Yep" she answered chuckling softly

"Usually your friends come over and join in, face masks and pedicures and bitching. But I don't have any girl friends besides Stace who is working tonight so pity party for one" she smiled

After lunch Tool dropped his daughter off and called Barney

"Barn" he greeted before stopping

"Fuck off" he answered softly "Max told me we were too old for hickies man"

"Anyway" he continued "Max got fired and is doing this girly pity party thing they apparently do so I'll need a few things, yes your going shopping suck it up ya asshole, I'm calling the boys"

After some instructions and a few phone calls later in was late afternoon when Tool pulled up in the driveway of Max's place and rang the bell as a few bikes pulled up. He tried the door and finding it open he wandered in, he called out and when Max didn't answer he walked further into the house with the guys behind him. He sighed in relief when he heard the music playing in the bathroom and he knocked loudly, he smiled and the guys chuckled as splashing was heard and a soft curse under her breath

"Baby girl?"

"Papa? I'm in the bath"

"Then get out"

"Yeah yeah alright, give me a second"

Tool ushered the guys into the lounge room and after putting the shopping on the table he turned around and saw a slightly pink and wet daughter in the doorway holding a towel around herself

"Geez Papa, could told me I had everyone here" she answered turning her back and ignoring the wolf whistles the guys smirked and hollered at her. She walked over to the table and smiled at him happily

"Wine and chocolate and ice cream" she smiled

"And chick flicks" she laughed picking up the dvd covers next to the food

"Deal is we do this and you never tell plus we want pizza"

"Deal" she smiled "Let me get changed" she rushed out and returned in a pair of leggings with a big oversized hoodie with her college on it that reached almost her knees. She curled herself into the lounge and Barney poured her a wine, the boys opened beers and Gunnar smiled at her with a can of coke in his hand.

"Getting fired is natures way of telling you that you had the wrong job in the first place, To getting fired!" she laughed raising her glass, she clinked glasses with bottles and the can of soft drink before drinking

Hale put in the dvd and soon they were all sitting around munching on the sweets and the guys laughing at the movie. Max would shush them occasionally and as it ended their pizza arrived. Plates were located from boxes and again they settled themselves into the lounge, armchairs and floor to eat, another movie was put on and as Max finished off another glass of wine she was getting pretty tired. She was watching the movie with one eye and Gunnar with another, he was next to her on the lounge nursing another soft drink. The guys had continued to laugh and eat and talk about the bad movies, she had felt her eyes start to close and she stifled another yawn, she placed her head on Gunnar's shoulder gently with her eyes closed so she couldn't see his expression.

Tool had noticed Max watching Gunnar and hid his own smirk when she closed her eyes and shifted closer, she had her head resting on the tall mans shoulder with her eyes closed so she didn't see the glance Gunnar gave her slightly confused when she had placed her head on his shoulder. She also missed the soft look of affection and care that crossed his eyes briefly only falling behind his mask when one of the guys made a comment snapping him back into reality, a small smile tugged at his lips when he looked at her a few minutes later and one arm shifted to lay behind her shoulders on the back of the lounge. The movie was almost finishing and Max had falling completely asleep on Gunnar's shoulder, Gunnar smirked at the boys when they noticed and as they all stood to leave Gunnar tried to gently remove Max from his shoulder but she mumbled nonsense in sleep and she snuggled closer, moving from his shoulder to curl up on his chest as he had declined back against the lounge with his legs stretched out in front of him. She nuzzled his t-shirt gently and seemed to go back to sleep, Gunnar looked at Tool with a small amount of guilt before looking t her with what Tool could see a real tender expression.

"Geez Gunnar" Lee smirked "Aint she a little young for you?" he joked

Tool laughed loudly before noticing the look he got from them

"You didn't see Roy" he explained

"How old was he anyways?" Barney asked

"50" Tool answered looking at Gunnar

"Geez, she likes them old" Lee smirked cheekily at Tool "That's only what 15 years younger than you man"

"10" Tool answered hotly "Only 60 man, Barney is the old one"

"Ive got 6 years on you so don't get all high and mighty man" barney smirked back

"How old is Max anyways" Lee asked

"37" Tool answered

"Geez she is making me feel old I just turned 45" Lee grinned at Gunnar pointedly

"When was your birthday Gunnar?"

"Next few months" he answered

"How old will you be" Lee pushed

"55" Gunnar snarled at him unhappily as he finally managed to get Max off his chest and resting on the cushions on the lounge. Max snorted slightly sitting up and looking at Lee

"Some woman like men with experience and intelligence from a life well lived not some stupid young man who is still more focused on his career than what is important like family and relationships. Roy is 50 and my boyfriend before him was old than Gunnar but younger than Papa so I guess your right, I like them with some age. Men don't age bad, they improve like wine and some laugh lines or scars are sexy as hell" She yawned curling back up onto the lounge ignoring their laughter

Lee, Yin, Hals and Toll left happily and Barney started to tidy up as Tool looked at Gunnar who was pulling on his jacket.

"Tool?" Gunnar asked as he turned to leave

"Alright?" he added gruffly

"Fine brother, fine" he answered watching him leave before looking at Max's sleeping form

"18 years gap between them Barn" Tool sighed

"She is a very mature woman" Barney answered as he continued to clean up

"Why did she have to pick him?" Tool asked

"Gunnar is a great man when you're in a fight, with a knife or a gun you want Gunnar at your back. Gunnar is a greatly loyal team member and I think with the right woman he might be a good man too, he has never had that" Barney stated

"You think he would treat her right?"

"I think Max will be treated like a princess and will have Gunnar so whipped it'll be crazy"

"Really?"

"Yeah" barney answered "I saw how he was looking at her too"

"He wont hurt her?"

"Gunnar never hurt a woman without absolutely needing too, you know that. Now he is clean I think he should be happy. Dunno what she sees in him but" Barney smiled "You Tools have this fucked up habit of loving men who don't derseve it" he smirked "But the assholes you love realise it and are grateful" he added walking off

"Geez Papa" Max groaned from the lounge "He doesn't even know I care for him, take it easy" she sat up running her fingers through her hair

"Hes turned me down twice so I lose"

"Turned YOU down" Tool asked

"Yep"

"When"

"Well before I met you, met him in the diner than ran into him a few times around and he helped me out" Max continued to recap the meeting at the supermarket, the laundromat and the night of the creeper, I figured I have one of you to blame for that, backed right off after realizing whose daughter I was"

"You said twice" Tool stated sitting back and Barney sat down on Max's other side

"Yeah the night we hit the bar when you were outta town, I got a ride back with him and I asked him in again"

"What did he say?" Tool asked knowing that information was power

"Cant"

I asked if that meant wont or cant and he repeated cant , I blame you" she stated poking her father in the chest

"He is loyal"

"So I am going to drink the last of the wine and wish I got my man since I helped you get yours" she smiled at her Papa again

"Yeah barney told me of your conversation awhile back"

"Really you owe me" She grinned "lets make a deal, you get Gunnar to stop this I can't thing and we are even" she turned and wandered to her room

"Lock up behind you" she called as she shut the door


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later Max was waiting out the front of her place for her father, he was taking her to get some catering equipment and cake decorating supplies. She sat on the small brick fence and saw the familiar pick up approach, she stood up and noticed Gunnar driving as well as the absence of her father.

'clever man' she thought

"Hey Gunnar" She smiled climbing in and leaning across placing her hand on his thigh deliberately kissed his cheek and moved back slowly

"Tools got some meeting, sent me instead since I wasn't doing anything"

"Well I'm glad you're here" She pushed "lets go"

Max wandered around ordering catering equipment and cake making as well as decorating items, after a few hours she climbed back into the truck with Gunnar who seemed annoyed when the sales assistant tried hitting on her. She had ignored him and walked closer to Gunnar, when he hit on her again Max gave him a cold stare and said that she was in a relationship and she walked out holding Gunnar's hand. Gunnar drove in silence for almost all the trip back to Tools place

"You alright?"

"Yeah" he grunted

"Im sorry if I upset you"

"You?" He asked

"Yeah, you seemed annoyed that I implied that we were dating"

"That didn't upset me" He answered

"Are you jealous?" She asked softly

"Over that idiot?"

"Yeah the one who is free to flirt with me and ask me out"

"Do you want to date him?"

"Hell no" she answered right away as Gunnar pulled into the drive and he chuckled

"You can flirt and date whoever you want" Gunnar reminded her

"What if the one I wanted wont give me what I want?"

"Tell me who he is and ill talk some sense into him" Gunnar smirked

"Talk?"

"threaten some sense into him then"

"Tell me" Max asked leaning close to him again, she hand rediscovered its place at his thigh and she could see him swallow thickly before looking at her and raising an eyebrow

"Tell me" She repeated "How would you threaten yourself?" she climbed out and slammed the door


	21. Chapter 21

Max had happily agreed to make the cake for Stacey's wedding and she after two full on days finally had the cake and cupcakes almost finished. The cake was rich vanilla butter cake, lemon buttercream, and raspberries, the cupcakes were red velvet with cream cheese frosting.

She called Papa and asked for the truck, she explained that she was going to a wedding and would be dropping the cakes to the reception first.

Papa laughed and told her to go get ready and he would send someone to help her carry it all in, he also promised to she could keep them for the wedding and they would help her get the equipment all back later.

Max did her hair, some make up and some perfume later she was happy as she pulled on a simple dress she had brought for the wedding, it was steel-gray fabric with a white thick strip along the bottom just before the hem and a white strips that gave her chest the look of a wrap and a white stripe across her waist, it was a wide skirt that just reached her knees and with her black heels, a black clutch and some silver earrings and bracelet she was set.

She was finishing moving her handbag into the clutch then the door bell rang and she pulled it open expecting to see Barney in a suit grinning at her cheekily.

She had not expected to see Gunnar filling up the door frame looking great in a well-tailored fine black suit with a black shirt underneath and his hair styled off of his face for once. He flashed her a cheesy grin, his white teeth standing out against his tan skin and his laugh lines just starting to be noticeable.

"Hi" she breathed a little shy

"Tool said you needed someone to help ya with all those cakes" he answered

"Yes"

"Lead on" he smiled watching her turn and lead him into the kitchen were the cake was in pieces boxed up, the cupcakes all pack into carry containers and the equipment she needed to put it all together once they got there.

"This is everything" she pointed

Gunnar walked up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder slowly spun her around, he bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek

"You look beautiful Cupcake" he smiled

"Thank you" she blushed slightly

"Hope you don't mind getting stuck with me again"

She looked at him blankly and he continued

"Tool told me Stace's brother-in-law was getting too full on a the rehearsals and planning meetings, Stace said for you to bring someone to scare him away." he muttered

"What else did Papa say?" She was dying to know what lies he had spun

"You didn't want to be alone around this guy and Stacey also didn't want that. The guys were heading up to Vegas on a boys weekend thing so I was the only option"

"You didn't want to go to Vegas?"

"No, too many bad memories and too much sex drugs and rock n roll for this addict"

"Ex addict" Max corrected

"There is no such thing" Gunnar answered sadly "Once an addict always one but you can be an addict that doesn't use anymore"

"Does it bother you? Them drinking and partying so hard"

"No" He answered "I don't mind them drinking, I still enjoy hanging out with the boys but always being in a bar or around drugs means I miss it and am reminded why I gave it up I guess"

"Why did you?"

"Almost killed me and I almost ruined those closest to me" he answered honestly

"Is it hard?"

"Only when I don't have something to keep me busy or happy"

"Im glad your clean, sober and happy"

"Me too Cupcake"

"I'm glad you came to be my fake date" she smiled "You look great by the way"

"Yeah its been awhile since I had to scrub up and dress up proper" he admits

"I like you in jeans and t-shirts more" she admitted

"Ill move it all to the truck, finish getting all pretty" He smiled

Max finished refreshing the make up and getting her clutch before Gunnar helped her into the truck in her dress, they pulled up and Max lead Gunnar into the kitchen of the reception. She pulled a large oversized men's t-shirt over her head so it covered her from neck to knee and assembled the cake and put out the cupcakes on display trays, she put everything away pulled the tshirt off and Gunnar pulled into the church moments later, they sat down and after a minute the wedding started.

Max looked at Stacey in her gown and smiled happily, she reached out and placed her hand on Gunnar's knee still looking straight ahead, she smiled to herself when Gunnar's large hand shifted, he wrapped his hand around hers and left them both on his knee for the rest of the service. Max cheered when the couple kissed and waved at Stacey as she exited the wedding church, Max chatted with Stacey's sisters for a moment before waving Gunnar over.

She noticed the girls eyes widen slightly at Gunnar's height and build and while she could tell they were intimidated she could see that they also appreciated his good looks.

"This is Gunnar" she introduced smiling as his arm wrapped itself behind her back and around her waist

"Nice to meet you" they smiled before wandering off

"Lets hit the reception" max smiled

Max held out her hand for Gunnar's and after being given his hand she walked them out of the church, she climbed into the truck and after reaching the reception climbed back out to find herself engulfed into a hug of white tulle and hairspray air. Stacey hugged her tight and told her how amazing the cake looked and the room was just perfect, as Stacey left she saw Gunnar chuckling at her

"Shut it" she laughed pulling him inside.

She stuck with sprite or orange juice for the afternoon and since the food was only finger foods they walked around chatting to people, people seemed to burst after talking with Gunnar a moment, having questions that they must have been dying to ask

"What do you do?"

"How did you meet?"

"How do you stay so fit?"

"Wow your tall!"

"How much can you weight press?"

"Your such a cute couple" and max would just smile

Finally after the speeches the music started and she grabbed Gunnar leading him onto the dance floor

"Finally a good song" she smiled stepping closer to Gunnar and looking at him waiting for him to lead the dance

Gunnar smiled at the younger woman and since they wasn't any fathers or almost uncles or the guys there pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her with his hands resting on her hips. He easily danced them around for a few songs before the cake was cut and at Max request danced one more slow song with her.

She sighed happily and leant her head against his shoulder singing along quietly with the artist. She looked at Gunnar and smiled her shy smile

"Thank you" she smiled

"Welcome" he answered as it ended

Gunnar packed the truck up as Max said a quick goodbye to Stacey and after waving off the happy newly weds she came over to the truck and climbed in

Gunnar unpacked everything back into her kitchen and Max gave him another hug, snuggling in close with her head in the crook of his neck

"Your too wonderful Hendrik" she whispered

Gunnar looked down at her and placed a hand on each shoulder, she closed her eyes thinking she would get a kiss finally when he gently pushed her away and stepped back looking down at the floor

"Max" he muttered brokenly "Don't do this too me"

"Do what?" She asked as tears came to her eyes

"Please don't cry Cupcake, please" he pleaded

"Your killing me here" he added

"How?" She asked "You flirt with me, you talk with me, you help me and are so lovely. You almost kiss me and you hold me tight when we dance so why wont you just kiss me already" she asked

"You know I can't" he answered

"Cant or wont?" she challenged with tears running down her face

"Cupcake please"

"Do you even want to kiss me, regardless of whether you can?"

Gunnar stepped forward and taking her hand placed it over his heart, she could feel the fast pounding of his heart

"Cupcake you have no idea how much I do but I cant and its killing me and if you keep doing this to me, flirting with me, hugging me, kisses on my cheek, holding my hand, smiling shyly at me and dancing so close to me. I will kiss you then I wont be able to stop and I will ruin everything"

"Henrik" she started stepping closer

"I can't Max, I cant I'm so sorry" he almost sobbed turning away

"Is it coz of Papa and Barney?" She pushed

"I owe them my life Max and I have to repay them. I owe them more than I can ever repay so I will ignore the feelings I have in here" he hit his chest roughly "to do it I will. I promised I would protect you and that includes protecting you from me" Gunnar stated as he turned and walked out of the house.


	22. Chapter 22

Max had a two job interviews the next morning and headed to the warehouse once she had finished. She walked in calling out

"Boys?" she found them sitting around but their beers untouched on the tables, they were all looking anywhere but at her and she looked at Tool noticing the look on his face

"When do you leave?" She asked looking at them except Gunnar

"Tomorrow" Barney stated

"Okay" she replied in a small voice she turned and headed back out of the door

"Max?" Tool asked

"Going to get something for dinner" she called back

Max returned and wandered into the kitchen, she did not come back out until she informed them dinner was ready.

"Whats for dinner baby girl?" Tool asked softly

"Lasange, garlic bread and salad" she smiled gently

"So come get it guys" she grinned as they jumped up and ran into the kitchen pushing each other out fo the way to get to the food first.

"Alright?" tool asked

"Yeah, I knew they would go off again soon" She answered trying to reassure him, Barney walked through the door leaving just the two of them

"How did the wedding go?"

"Stace loved it"

"Gunnar?"

Max laughed bitterly "Still fighting me Papa, he admitted he cares for me, wants to be with me but still claiming he can't. Said owes you too much and his way of repaying you for saving his life is to protect me, protect me against him as well" she sighed

"Huh? Tool answered "Wasn't expecting him to do that"

"What were you expected when you sent him?"

"I thought he would dance with you and be a goner"

"Yeah your plan worked wonders" She muttered

"I'm sorry darling" he answered

"Itll be fine, just had hoped we could have sorted this before he went away again"

"Come on" she added "lets eat" she walked back into the kitchen and handed her father a plate.

After a beer and some darts the guys started to get ready to leave, she gave each a kiss on the cheek and told them to be careful and to come home. Lee, Yin, Toll and Hale left after telling her they would try.

Barney seemed to be hanging around talking to Gunnar as she packed the left over's. She loaded it into her car and came back in, Tool wandered into the tattoo area and called out to barney asking him a question. Barney wandered over to Tool to answer and Tool nodded towards Gunnar looking at Max with a raised eyebrow. She gave him a thank you smile and walked over, Gunnar was pulling on his jacket. She walked over and looked at him for a moment

"Max?" he sighed looking at her with sadness in his eyes

"Gunnar" she replied stepping closer and looking up at him

"Don't" he answered

"Be careful" She pleaded

Gunnar sighed looking down at her

"Come home okay" She told him firmly

"Cupcake" he muttered sadly

Max stepped forward and stepping onto her tip toes she placed her hand on the back of Gunnar's neck, curled her fingers into his blonde hair and pulled him down to her height, she moved her other hand from his hip and wrapped it around his neck as she lent forward pressing her upper body into his. She placed her lips onto his softly, she had kept her eyes open and watched Gunnars eye close before she let her own. She could feel Gunnar's energy crackling in the air and his heart beating against her own, she felt him hum softly in his chest as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, Gunnar's hands wrapped themselves around her waist holding her securely against him, Max felt shivers run down her spine as Gunnar slowly returned her kiss and after a moment she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, she happily parted her lips slightly and Gunnar released a deep groan as he slipped his tongue into hers. He ran one hand through her hair and the other slipped down to her side. She kissed him back eagerly, the kiss turning slower and deeper. The kisses turned sweet and gentle as Gunnar placed a last kiss on her lips before breaking the kiss finally

He had a faint smiled on his red swollen lips and when he opened his eyes she saw affection and happiness in them. He blinked looking down at her noticing she was still in his arms and stepping back planning on removing them, she saw the moment of pain in his eyes return and the internal battle raging inside of him

"Your killing me here" he muttered closing his eyes, Max placed another small kiss on his lips running her hand through the back of his hair soothingly

"And your driving me crazy" she replied as she placed a kiss on his cheek before kissing the other side

"Be careful Henrik" she repeated before turning and walking out.


	23. Chapter 23

The Expendables went away and it reached over a month, Max had kept her father company and he was helping establish and assisted her as her catering and occasion cakes business started.

Max could tell Tool was missing Barney but he did not mention it, she came into the warehouse and stopped when she noticed a sign that had been added to the kitchen door.

'Max Bites' it read 'Catering and Occasions' underneath, Max smiled and hugged her father tightly

"Thank you Papa" she smiled

"Come on" he stated pulling her into the kitchen, Tool had the room painted and a new twin set of industrial ovens installed. A small table sat in the corner with three chairs next to a bookcase where Max knew she would use to chat and meet with customers.

The room had 'Max Bites' logo on one wall with some photos in frames of her cakes and sitting on the bench was several items. Max picked them up and noticed several aprons that were black with her logo on them, some tea towels looked the same. Max laughed as she picked up one of two black t-shirts with her business on the back and her name on the front, as well as the business cards.

"Papa, this is too much" she smiled

"Well business is improving so reckon you need to look the part"

"This is amazing" she grinned tying the apron around her waist

Tool threw a shirt at her another t-shirt, she held it up and noticed it was a the same as hers but a men's, she gave him a confused look

"All the guys got one, so when we help ya carry stuff we don't look like we are stealing the food" he smiled

"Thank you Papa"

She looked at his tired face and knowing he wasn't sleeping she finally asked what was bothering her

"Will they be back soon?"

He answered "It took longer than thought but last I heard it was alright" he told her hoping to comfort her

Max smiled and Tool sat at the table drawing a new tattoo design in his sketch book as she started the make several batches of cupcakes for a baby shower that afternoon. She handed Tool a coffee as she waited for the second batch to cook and she took the sketch pad off his as he drank, she started happily drawing on a page and handed it back

"Baby girl" he stated surprised "This is good" he added

"Thanks" she said looking at the simple drawing of a lion that slowly turned into that of a skull.

"I do great pin-up girls too" she added

"Pin ups?" Tool smiled

"Yeah you know the 50s girls in a little navy outfit or in a little dress, hair up and heels flashing a little leg" she smiled

"Show me" Tool answered pointing to the sketch book

Max hummed happily as she started and after a few minutes she pushed over to him a smiling young woman dressed in skin-tight and short fatigues, her hair was curled, her chest large, hips wide and her long legs kicked out as if she was sitting on a stool and leaning back with a slightly arch in her spine, she held a gun one hand and the other was in her hair. She had a shy but seductive smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Damn girl" Tool smiled "You are good, boys would pay top money for a girl like that to be inked in"

"Yeah I can make them to anyone's fantasy" she answered "red, blonde, brunette, navy, army, airforce. I can do beach, hiker, showgirl, whatever floats their boat" she added

"Draw me some samples and I'll put em up in the shop, if ya get one ill give you some bucks for the image"

"Sure" she smiled taking the cupcakes out of the oven and as they chatted she frosted and finished them

Max kissed Tool goodbye and climbed into his truck to deliver them around town, she promised to call back in after picking up Hendrix and they could watch a trashy movie.

Tool smiled as she went and picked up his phone dialing a number he had long ago memorized.

"She's gone, few hours I'm guessing" he stated

"Yeah bring them in" he answered "Bye Barn" he smiled

Shortly after Barney arrived, he climbed off his bike and since the others hadn't arrived he placed a kiss on Tools grinning lips

"Geez Barn, did you miss me or something?" Tool smirked

"Don't know what you're talking about" Barney stated as he pulled Tool into a deeper kiss, Tool knew Barney always returned from these jobs highly strung and still with a lot of adrenaline pumping in his veins. He had seen a lot of horrible things, killed many people and needed that reminder than he was still human and still lovable.

"Easy love" Tool muttered, kissing his cheeks softly "You know I missed you right?"

"Hmm" Barney hummed not quite believing it

"You know I hate it when you leave Barn" Tool stated looking firmly into his eyes to get his point across

"I'm back now" Barney added

"Yeah man and I missed you" Tool added kissing him on the lips quickly

Tool stepped back as the other bikes roared into the warehouse, Tool noticed two bikes were not present but a small sedan pulled into the drive.

"Barn?" Tool asked

"He's fine but I wanted him cleaned up before Max gets back" he explained as Hale started to help a bloody and injured Gunnar out of the back of the car

"Shit" Tool exclaimed walking over and helping Gunnar into the tattoo chair

"We had to stop on the way back for some medical help but Gunnar discharged himself yesterday" Barney added

"They were happy to see me go" Gunnar snarled

"Yeah you were a pain in their asses" Christmas stated

"They kept fucking pushing pain killers at me, told em how many times no?"

he snapped angrily

"Okay let me see" Tool stated pulling out his med kit, Gunnar shifted and tried to stand

"What happened and where is it?" Tool asked

"Minor stab wound in the thigh" Barney supplied "Shot in the arm" he added

"Max is gonna go bat shit crazy" Tool mumbled ignoring the look Gunnar gave him "I aint stupid brother" Tool added as helped Gunnar out of his fatigue pants and removed his t-shirt

"Besides it being fucking obvious, my daughter tells me almost everything"

"Yeah well we aint fucking blind either" Gunnar replied roughly as Tool cleaned and redressed the wounds

"Don't know what you're talking about" Tool replied coolly

"You n Barn" Gunnar answered

"Are you planning on telling us soon coz if you tell us now I get $100 from Yin"

Barney turned around and looked at Gunnar and looked at the others

"Your betting on me?" Barney asked

"No, betting on how long before you have the balls to tell us you n Tool finally got your shit together" Toll stated

"You knew" Barney asked

"Do you have any idea what its been like watching you too dance around for the last ten years" Hale snapped

"Fuck Barn, they aint as dumb as they look after all" Tool smirked

"Figured notihng changes, just lock the door if ya busy I don't wanna walk into nothing" Christmas added

Tool chuckled quietly and Barney looked almost shy

"Fuck sake" Gunnar snapped "just kiss already, yeah were fine with it"

Tool put down the bandage and wandered over giving Barney a shy smile

"Come here" he muttered

Barney looked at him annoyed and glared at the guys who started wolf whistling and cheering crudely

Tool reached out and grabbed the front of Barney's t-shirt, pulled in forward so the man stumbled a two steps forward and Tool slung his arm around his neck giving him a quick kiss.

"Well its about damn time" Max's voice spoke from the doorway, Tool turned as did everyone but Gunnar who had finished his dressing him wound and pulled his pants up.

Max looked angry, her hair seemed to be defying gravity, her eyes turned stone cold and her shoulders were squared, one hand on her hip and the other pointed at Tool as she walked over, her doc martins echoing in the warehouse

"Lets clear something up" she started, her voice staying icy and low

"I want more than a few hours notice when you're sending the boys off, I want to when you hear from them and I want to know when they are returning" She continued as she reached Tool, her finger-pointing into his chest

"I want to be told who and the moment anyone gets injured" she pushed harder against him, the guys jaws all dropped at how their sweet Max turned intimidating and angry

"I am more than happy you got Barney and I am glad your all back safe. Would you like me withholding info about Barney's whereabouts or health? I want this to end, I don't need protecting and Daddy doesn't know best" she added glaring at them all

"Baby girl" Tool started

"I make my choices and I want you to be okay with them, you don't have to like it but deal with them" she added winking at him

Tool finally putting it all together

"I want you to be happy baby girl" he added kissing her forehead

"Good" She snapped as she turned around suddenly

The men all back away from the angry woman who stalked over to where Gunnar had pulled himself upright, she stood in front of him looking up at him

"Stabbed and shot" she added pushing her hand against his chest, he sat down heavily, unsteady on his feet

"Max" he muttered

"You can take on how many armed men, get stabbed and shot but you can't stand up and tell your friends you want to be with me" she gestured between herself and Gunnar

"Cupcake" Gunnar pleaded

"If you give me some half ass excuse one more DAMN TIME GUNNAR I will shoot you myself" she cried out waving her arms angrily

"He just said he wants me to be happy and god help me for some crazy reason you're him" She grabbed him by the t-shirt and hauled him upright

She snarled "Anyone else have a problem with this?" She challenged looking around at all the men with shocked faces, the men quickly shook their heads and Max stood up on her tip toes "Good" she muttered placing a feather light kiss on Gunnar's lips.

She turned and walked out of the warehouse

"Max?" Tool called out

"I'm getting something for dinner" she smirked

"No more health food" Tool teased

The guys all groaned

"Why do we need to suffer because Gunnar is an idiot" Hale asked

"Coz you aint blind, you could see Gunnar was having issues with having feelings for me like you all could see that Papa and Barney needed a helping hand but instead you let Gunnar struggled all alone and you ignore Papa and Barney. Hell I've been here not even a year and I figured it out and did something about it, God men are useless" she added

"God help you, if any of you do anything like this again, keep anything from me and ignore something like this I will show you my Tool side, my mother may have been a sweetheart but I have half that mans" she pointed at her fathers

"crazy ass genes and I will show you how my temper goes off" she stormed off

She climbed into the truck and drove off, Tool smirked as the truck rounded the corner and disappeared

"She is scary when she is upset" Toll stated for everyone

"Yep" Tool answered

"She is definitely your daughter" Barney added

"Yep" Tool repeated

"Gunnar" Tool started "You love her right?" he asked quietly

"Yes" Gunnar mumbled

"You'll treat her like a damn princess right" Tool demanded walking over to him

"Yes"

"I want her happy and I don't understand it what she sees in you"

"Me neither" Gunnar agreed

"I wont tell you that if you hurt her I will kill you brother coz I know you are more than aware that we all will" Tool stated walking away and over towards Barney

"Then again I might not have too, she might do it herself if you make her anymore angry" he smiled grabbing Barney's hand and starting to head over to his lift that led upstairs to his own apartment

"God help you brother" Tool laughed looking at him "Max will be the death of you"

He looked at all the guys "Now get out, go home, go find a lady for the night I don't care" he mused "I have my Barney back and I will see you misfits tomorrow" he walked into the lift and pushed the bottom to go upstairs.  
Barney remained silent as the bikes all left the warehouse floor.

"She is quiet the actress" Barney complimented

"She is something alright" Tool grinned happily

"Gunnar is in a lot of trouble" Barney laughed

"He sure is" Tool joined in

"Did I tell you that Max has decided to call you Uncle Barney" he smirked

"Uncle Barney" Barney slowly repeated, the words founded odd to him like they did not belong together. The words swam around his head for a moment and he found his old black heart melted just the tiniest bit more

"She really cares for you Barney" Tool added

"She's only had one Uncle and Dom was very important to her growing up. Giving you that title is her way of saying she welcomes you too the family and she loves you"

Tool explained to the usually emotionally closed off man

Barney looked at Tool and tried to ignore the tear that came to his eye, it spilled down his hard face without him realizing and Tool leant forward kissing the tear away sweetly

"Never thought I would be apart of a family" Barney stated liking the sound of it and kissing Tool happily as they wandered into Tool's bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

Max kept her word to Tool and a several days later she called the warehouse, Barney's gruff grunt was her answer

"Uncle Barney, you could at least say Hi and not grunt" she smiled

"Maxi" Barney replied softly trying out his new little pet name for her

"You busy tomorrow?" She asked

"Why?" He asked

"There is a big market on across time, a big food festival and I got me a stall, I'll be selling cupcakes, pastries and some giving out some finger food samples. Itll be good for business" she added

"So you need?" he asked teasing her slightly

"A few good men to help me set up" she answered

"Dunno any good men but will me and the guys do?" he joked

"Best men I know" she smiled before hanging up and getting back into her small kitchen at home to finish up the cupcakes and food.

Barney, Hale and Toll all arrive nice and early to help Max get to the market on time, they set up a large collapsible camping gazebo with two large tables placed into an L shape, she had several camping cooler at her feet and a small generator to keep the cooler cool and her camping oven warm. A new (thank you Papa) banner hung behind her with her logo and business on it, some pretty cupcake towers, simple black table cloths and she was all set.

Barney sat down in the second little camping chair after waving off the other guys,

"Keeping me company Uncle Barney?" She asked

"Yeah" he answered

Max would chat with the customers, sell her amazing looking cupcakes, give out her business cards and pamphlets. She would every few hours pull out some hot finger food and give it out as samples, and soon her little cash box was filled with cupcake money. In the quiet moments she would sit with Barney and chat

"Are you okay with me and Gunnar?" She finally asked

"Gunnar is a great team member, loyal as anyone I have ever met but with his history of addiction abuse I don't think he has a lot of experience with relationships" Barney added

"I have experience with relationships and they aren't so great" Max replied

"I think having someone back here to come home too will do him the world of good, Its hard doing what we do and sometimes it feels like we don't deserve love or anything nice like normal people" he explained

"Do you think I made a mistake?" She asked quietly

"No, I think Gunnar clearly adores you. He doesn't understand why you picked him and thinks you could do better but he will I reckon do anything for you"

"Like you would for Papa" She added looking at him

"Yeah, dunno why he loved me"

"You're a wonderful man Barney, you just cant see it and Papa will show you"

"Your father could do better than me" Barney replied

"Probably" Max replied "But you're the one he wants"

The last few hours past in a mad rush of cupcake selling and as the crowd left Yin and Christmas arrived smiling at Max, they packed everything up. She drove into the warehouse and unpacked everything, she cleaned for a few more hours and crashed on Tool old leather lounge. Tool pulled a blanket over her sleeping form and looked at Barney

"Can you believe that I did something right for once and I got rewarded with such a child" he mused

"I cant remember what it was like without her here now" Barney smiled as Hendrix curled up at Max's feet, Barney brushed her hair off her face and wandered off up to Tool's room

"Me neither, me neither" Tool mumbled kissing her forehead lovingly


	25. Chapter 25

Max had been given Gunnar time to recover and wind down, she hadn't seen him for over a week but she received phone calls every evening just as she was climbing into bed. He wouldn't say much, she knew he only said what he had too generally but slowly he was letting her in, he would ask about her day and tell her about his. He would wish her sweet dreams and mutter an almost silent whisper of "goodnight Cupcake" before hanging up.

He told her that he was renovating his place with the guys help and he finally had called his sister back home. She was so happy to hear from him, she had been so worried and thought him dead, he felt incredibly guilty but she had apologised say that she had turned her back on him when he needed her the most and he said that he was clean and sober over a year now. She was so proud of him and they had talked ever few days. Her name was Malin, he told her and she had young sons named Vikor and Erik and she was a single mother after the boy's father was killed in a car accident. She asked about Gunnar's life and he said his sister was very excited when he said was seeing someone he loved deeply. Gunnar went silent before finally asking Max if she would go with him back to Sweden during the Christmas period.

Max smiled at the phone sweetly saying she had always wanted to see Sweden, she wished him goodnight and the next day she asked Barney for Gunnar's address. Barney smiled at her and woke down an address on the back of a slip of paper, Max pulled into the drive way of the address. It was down on the water and Gunnar's place had its own dock, it had a long drive way and the house was a modest two storey brick building. It had a separate garage that held Gunnar's pride and joy of a chopper with what looked like another partly assembled on among the parts and tools. A work bench held wood clippings and Max could see Gunnar made furniture as well as chess pieces, she wandered through the open garage into the yard and noticed it was split level.

One side had some paved space, with chairs on it and some shady trees as it led to the water's edge, a hammock swung between two trees with a wooden coffee table next to it. The other side had citrus trees, a herb garden and raised garden beds full of fresh fruit and vegetables. Compost, mulch and a potato filled drum sat next to a small shed at the end of the space. She walked into the open back door of Gunnar's house and saw that it had been entirely renovated inside, wooden floorboards, warm walls and rugs in plush fabrics. Endless bookshelves filled with books and a kitchen with hanging pots above a butchers block in the centre. She noticed a chess set around, more books and as she approached the door she noticed that only the front room had a tv. It was a decent sized TV but other areas had been completely TV free. She noticed a throw rug over the back of the second lounge room and a coffee cup next to the paper. She by passed the down stairs bathroom and laundry, she reached the stairs and finally called out

"Henrik?" as she walked up the stairs slowly, she noticed photos on the wall and shoes, books and bottles filled with sand or pebbles on the stairs neatly stacked.

"Max?" Gunnar called back clearly puzzled why she was there, she rolled her eyes fondly

She noticed a room with a large computer, more books and what looked like a lab set up in one room, a spare room and another bathroom. She kept walking

"Henrik you up here?" She called again

"Hang on" He answered from the last door that she pushed open

The main bedroom was incredibly large, it had almost ceiling to floor glass along one side that gave off the most stunning view of the water. The custom-made insanely large wooden bed sat against the wall, Max guessed Gunnar made the frame and got the mattress made. Bedside tables, a free-standing wardrobe and a matching chest of drawers filled out the room. More books sat at Gunnar's beside table, only one being used with lamps on each and she noticed another door that she knew must hold Gunnar in the en suite. She sat on the bed and waited

"Cupcake" He called out loudly coming around the door into the room in only a white towel tied around his hips, he stopped short seeing her perched on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck still shaking water out of his hair

"Hi" She smiled

Gunnar walked over to the chest of drawers and turning his back on her pulled out a pair of jeans, he wandered back into the bathroom and returned doing the jeans up.

"How you feeling" She smiled noticing the new scar on his right arm

"All healed" he answered looking at it as well

"All healed?" She asked

"Yep, got the all clear from the doc" he added

"Good" Max smiled as she walked over and wrapped both arms around his still slightly steaming neck, she placed a kiss on his left cheek and placed another on his right, she moved her kisses closer but never reached his lips. She placed a kiss just on the corner of his lips before leaning back, she was held upright by Gunnar's strong arms. She smiled at him shyly

"is it okay that I let myself in?" She asked

"Front door wasn't locked?" HE asked

"Yeah but I wandered in from the back yard" She smiled

"Do you like the house?" He asked suddenly

"Its amazing" She smiled placing another kiss after another along his jaw watching his eyes flicker close

"Do you really want me?" Gunnar asked eyes still closed

"Yes Henrik" She sighed placing a kiss against his ear she had just whispered into

"I…" Gunnar stuttered before opening his eyes and looking down at his Cupcake, he lent forward and kissed her lips chastely

"I think I love you Max" he finally admitted

Max flashed a quick grin and pulled his head down crashing her lips onto his, she moulded her lips to his, enjoying the tingle that ran down her spine as his hands slip lower. She pushed herself flush against him as he deepened the kiss and she slowly ran one palm down Gunnar's bare chest. Gunnar hummed deeply in his chest as she did it and she kissed him back as passionately as she could, when she needed oxygen to breath she broke away. She stepped back and picked up Gunnar's hand, she lead him over to the bed and sat him down on the edge. Gunnar had both hands on her hips and Max pulled her t-shirt up over her head showing Gunnar her apple green lace bra. The same bar that Gunnar had picked up from the street when the young guy had tried to steal it.

"Nice" Gunnar grinned repeating his words from that meeting, his eyes noticing a small scar that covered her stomach, leading around her hip slightly. He ran a finger over it looking at her with sadness in his eyes

"Stabbed?" he asked knowing the answer

"Yes" Max answered looking down at her scar sadly

"Roy?" Gunnar asked softly

"Yes" she confirmed

"Im sorry Cupcake" He answered kissing her lips softly

"Henrik" She sighed happily as he pulled her closer and standing up he scooped her up easily in his arms and layed her on the bed carefully before he finished undressing her and removing his own jeans. He crawled up her body placing kisses along her thighs, abdomen, and up her neck as she started to wither underneath him. He kissed her lips eagerly and smiled at her

"Jesus Max, I do love you" he sighed


	26. Chapter 26

Between Max's now booming business and seeing the guys, Max and Gunnar spent as much time as possible together, Gunnar continued opening up to her and Max regularly found small gifts around in the next few weeks.

Flowers in her house and a new toy for Hendrix, a cooked breakfast when she woke up, dishes washed in the kitchen at Tools and slowly as another few weeks passed dvd's she liked, dinner dates to new restaurants in town. She found books left in her handbag she had looked at when they had gone shopping. She found pretty little wooden statues on her bedside table one morning, a cupcake sitting next to a grizzly bear. She enjoyed calling Henrik her teddy bear and she loved her little statues. She found her favourite ice cream in the freezer when she hadn't been shopping and baskets full of fresh fruit and vegetables from his garden.

Max wandered into the warehouse noticing Barney sitting on his bike in Tool's shop, Tool was calmly tattooing his lovers back.

"Wow Uncle Barney" she greeted wandering inside and sitting down on the nearby stool "Papa has turned you into a walking work of art" she continued

Barney chuckled "Never thought of it that way" he answered glancing at Tool

"He's always been a work of art, I just added to it" Tool added

"Naww" Max cooed "Papa and his muse" she added laughing at Barney's expression

"Always has been, kept my best tattoos for him, I enjoy seeing my ink and my art on you" Tool addressed the last part at Barney smiling softly

"Done?" Barney asked

"For now" Tool answered as Barney pulled his t-shirt back on

"Maxi" Barney started looking at Tool with uncertain eyes

"When do you go?" She asked understanding his look

"Tomorrow afternoon"

"Scale of 1 to ten, ten being a suicide mission how bad is it?" she pushed

"Seven" he answered

"How long do you expect to be gone, you know it everything goes well"

"Month" he answered

"Right, you told them?"

"Tonight" he answered

"Okay" She answered kissing Tool on the cheek

"Im going to get some food then, how does gumbo sound?"

"Great" Tool answered watching Max wander over to Barney and kissed him on the cheek in goodbye as well. She left and Tool noticed Barney look he was giving him

"What?" Tool asked

"She kissed me again" he answered

"Her Mama was Italian, she kisses everyone" he laughed

"Yeah but she doesn't usual kiss me goodbye, just you" Barney added

"Guess she is fond of her Uncle Barney" Tool smiled

Max returned and they could hear the music Max was playing on her little Ipod dock that Tool had seen Gunnar put into the kitchen when Max was out. She cooked away happily singing along quietly, she wandered out to say hello to the boys, kissing each hello as they arrived and returning to her kitchen. Gunnar arrived and wandered into the kitchen after greeting the others, he watched Max sway as she slowly danced as she stirred the large bubbling pot. He walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, she lent back looking up and he glanced down knowing her head sat under his chin perfectly

"You know this means I'm going again" he stated

"Yes" she answered

"I cant promise I will be coming back, you know that right"

"Yes" She answered

"When I do" He stated firmly "I'm going to retire" he added looking at her hoping his words pleased her

"What will you do?"

"Ive been offered a job" he explained

"What?" she asked

"I didn't mention it because I didn't think I would get it. It's a " he answered "research chemical engineering part-time" he added

"Henrik" she smiled "is that what you want?" She asked

"I like what I do, I also loved chemical engineering but now I don't like leaving and not being able to tell you if I'm coming back. Before I never cared" He shrugged

"Do you really want this?"

"I want to be around longer and have more time with you, if that's ok" he answered

"If you want to do that then of course, when you come back we can talk about it but it sounds wonderful to me" She smiled kissing him quickly

She pulled back and wandered to the door

"Gumbo" She called and stepped back as the man ran rushing in to get a bowl.

She smiled and got quick kisses on the cheek as each man mumbled a thank you with a mouth full of food.

She had sat down and finished on her bowl when Barney cleared his throat

"This is gonna be my last job" He stated, Max noticed Tool surprised look

"Im getting too old for this but I wanted to tell you that I will still the smaller organizational stuff with Tool. I've brought the bar down the road since Clive is retiring with Betty to florida." He added still not looking at Tool

"Barney?" Christmas asked

"Im almost sixty-seven man, I've had enough of wadding in other people's shit, I wanna just be for a while" he added

"Right, get some feel guys and see you all tomorrow" He walked off into the kitchen as the men all started to leave

Max looked at her Papa

"Did you know?" She asked

"No idea" Tool answered slowly smiling

"Goodnight Papa" she kissed him and after calling out a farewell to Barney she climbed onto the back of Gunnar's chopper and they left.

"Barney?" Tool called watching the dark-haired man wander back out with another beer in his hand

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" He answered

"Do you want to retire Barn?" He asked

"Yes" He answered "I only did what I did for so long because I didn't have anything keeping me here, nothing to keep me connected to life"

"And now?" Tool asked

"Don't make me say it" Barney grunted

"I would like to hear it" Tool answered

"I wanna be here with you alright, figured running a bar n this place would keep me from going crazy and we can still organise the boys"

Tool smiled a happy smile and picked up Barney's hand and leading him to the bedroom.

"love you too ya idiot" he smiling kissing him gently

Max opened the door and allowed Gunnar into her house and she smiled as Gunnar kissed her slowly, deeply and lovingly. He carried her to the bed and slowly made love to her, trying to memorizing every moment with her in case he couldn't come back as he planned. She curled up at his side and rested her head on his chest contentedly as she drifted off to sleep, when she woke Gunnar was gone but she found a small jewellery box sitting on the pillow Gunnar had used.

She opened it and saw charm bracelet sparkling at her, the white gold setting off the colour of the charms that were currently on it.

She grinned at the cupcake, a teddy bear, a dog, a spanner, a heart and the motorbike as she pulled it out and put it on her right wrist. She enjoyed being called Gunnar's cupcake, he was her teddy bear. She was touched that he include Hendrix, Tool and her mother who she always stated was a sweetheart.

She had a few work related phone calls, she took Hendrix for a long walk before picking up the keys to Gunnar's new truck he had left in her drive.

Hendrix climbed in happily and she pulled into the warehouse, Hendrix rushed off to find Tool as Max wandered into the kitchen and made two coffees.

She heard Papa laughing as he wandered into the kitchen with Hendrix, she handed him the coffee and a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Got off okay?" She asked

"Yeah" Tool answered taking a sip

Max smiled shyly as Tool grabbed her wrist and looked at the new bracelet with a smirk

"New?" He smiled

"Yes" she smiled "He hmm was offered a job, wants to take it and retire if he comes back"

"Really?"

"Yeah" she answered looking down

"Look at us" Tool laughed "Got both our men retiring"

"God I want them both to come back" she sighed

"Me too" Tool answered


	27. Chapter 27

**_Some time Later_**

Max wandered into the bar, wandering behind and kissing Tool and Barney hello as they poured beers laughing and chatting with the boys who sat on the stool, the guys had just returned from another job with Christmas replacing Barney has the main leader.

Barney still organized things, supplied them with their needed equipment. He worked every second evening at the bar, spending the other half with Tool. Tool continued on like he always had, tattoos and repairing bikes but now he had Barney with him most mornings.

Gunnar worked one day a week at the plant generally almost blowing himself up and loving it, another few nights he worked as security at the bar for Barney. He helps Tool with the bikes and sold the furniture he now had more time to make, they all helped Max with deliveries and at large events she enjoyed seeing them all in their matching Max Bites t shirts setting up and packing down.

After Gunnar and Barney had returned from their last job Max and Gunnar had gone to Sweden to visit Gunnar's sister, Max smiled his sister was very sweet and proud of her big brother she was in her forties and she had taken to Max immediately. Gunnar's nephews loved his attention and they played outside most of the days or he taught them chess and card games inside.

It was a beautiful clear night, a few days after Christmas when Gunnar had taken her for a walk around. The house Malin lived was Gunnar's, the main house they both grew up in was leased out and Gunnar had built this house on the land when he was in his teens. It was a small manageable cottage and as they walked he would point out things about the house, memories growing up and his parents. He stopped under a large tree and pointed to the carved writing in the bark.

'Henrik' was written in crude childish handwriting next to 'Malin'. He had proposed that night, getting down on one knee and producing a beautiful classic looking diamond ring, they had married a few months later surrounded by 'her boys' and Gunnar's family who flew in from Sweden. They decorated the bar for the reception and she climbed on the back of Gunnar's bike to leave when he handed her an envelope that held tickets to fly them to the Greek Isles for two weeks. She smiled and snuggled closer to her teddy bear

"You spoil me" she smiled waving goodbye to everyone.

Tool and Barney had smiled, a tear leaving Tool's eye. He had cried more that night being so happy remembering the feeling of walking Max down the aisle in her simple off white dress. He knew Barney had been touched when after she had a dance with Gunnar, she had her father daughter dance then the DJ called out that it was the Uncle Niece dance as she walked over and held out her hand.

Gunnar and Max's first dance had been to an altered version of Lana Del Rey's 'Off to the races', Tool had smiled when he realized why she had chosen it watching her sing two versus looking at her husband happily

"My sweet man was a bad man but

I can't deny the way he holds my hand

And he grabs me, he has me by my heart

He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past

He doesn't mind I have an LA crass way about me

He loves me with every beat of his cocaine damaged heart"

"My sweet man is a tough man but

He's got a soul as sweet as blood red jam

And he shows me, he knows me

Every inch of my tar black soul"

Barney kissed Tool stray tear away as she disappeared around the corner for her honeymoon and Tool smiled at him

"I know, I'm a sentimental old fool" he muttered

"Yes you are" Barney smiled "I love that" he added looking down at his thick platinum ring he now wore, Tool's ring was gold but they matched perfectly. They had gotten married with only the guys and Max present, had a few drinks in celebration at the warehouse and that it was.

Max knew Barney was uncomfortable to have any more attention but she had loved she smile on Tool's face when he was told he could kiss his husband for the first time. Barney still shy of public displays of affection looked at Tool with a awkward smile, Tool grabbed Barney's tshirt and pulled him close "Come here" kissing him sweetly as Max cheered.

It wasn't unusal for Max to come down stairs in her and Gunnar's house to find one of all the boys happily sleeping or hanging out on the large lounges, all the holidays found them around a table with Max's cooking and slowly each member retired but found casual work in some form. Christmas helped Gunnar with the furniture business and worked as a trainer at a local gym, Toll opened a book store jointly with a dvd store that Hale started shortly after. Yin got a job as an instructor in the local cadet school teaching hand to hand combat and as time continued to pass some girls came and went but they settled down into a happier existence that they claim they only got because of Max's arrival.


End file.
